A Happy Ending?
by Rex T. B
Summary: I do not belong here. My place is elsewhere. They can finally be happy. But, will I be? Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter. I've lost everything already. Why not? Maybe this'll lead me to a nice place. A place where I can find my happy ending. Rated: M for Violence, Dark Things, Blood. (AIE)
1. Prologue (Edited)

**Hello! RTB here. Hope you guys enjoy my story. This is where I'll respond to reviews and such. Also, this is my first story, so constructive criticism please.**

 **What? Did you think I was gonna say 'Please be nice'. Nice and shallow comments that lie to spare my feelings aren't gonna do anything. Criticism and nice comments that DON'T lie do. That doesn't give you the right to diss me for no reason.**

 **Got nothing nice to say? Don't say it.**

 **One thing to note: Hisashi is the anthro in this story. Everyone else is normal.**

 **Also, I noticed that there is no (at least not to my knowledge) AIE stories (Anthro in Equestria) and there is only HIE stories. (Human in Equestria). At least, I can't get called out of having a generic HIE story. I dunno. Maybe.**

 **One other thing to note: Making a fan fiction the quality of at least a 360p YouTube video, or at the most, a 720p one takes a lot of revising and work, so n** **o set update schedule. Sorry.**

 **One other other thing to note: I like making references. So watch out for them.**

 **One other other other thing to note: I'm gonna use songs in this story, with credits to the original artists of course. So, if you don't like that, look for credits in this portion and skip the _Bolded Italics._**

 **One other other other other thing to note: Nothing I do in this fan fiction will make any kind of profit. The only thing I'll be getting out of this is alleviation from my boredom. And maybe the alleviation of other people's boredom.**

* * *

A first aid kit.

My phone and earphones.

My Franchi SPAS-12.

My IMI Desert Eagle.

A combat knife.

Some clothes.

Enough food (mostly greens), water and ammo to last for awhile.

My old family picture...

I sigh deeply as I inspect my belongings inside my backpack. As I sit alone here in an abandoned rebel camp, I contemplate my next plan of action.

I think back to the city that I just left.

 _The citizens are probably being joined by the rebels in celebrating their freedom from a tyrannical monster. 4 decades of oppression..., it must have been hard for all of them._

I think back to my little episode at that bastard's mansion.

 _I walk down a hall of mirrors, a hall that asshat called his favorite hall because of the decorations that plague the walls of that hall, and the only things that are on the wall are mirrors. I pause momentarily to examine myself on a mirror and see a grey-furred anthropomorphic wolf staring back. My attire consists of my commissioned suit, a replica of Kenshi's outfit in Furry Kombat X, a katana, strong enough to cut through rock, on my back and a red blindfold around my eyes. I actually look like Kenshi himself if he was real. I take my blindfold off and examine the so-called "windows to the soul". Red aura surround my eyes, yet does nothing to impair my vision. Yet, somehow, I look past the aura and see my eyes; a cloudy look within my pupils, indicating my blindness. Further past that, I finally see it, my soul. A soul that is tormented by his sins and wears them around his neck every day, hour, minute, second. I hastily tied my blindfold back on, just as I felt my eyes start to water. My sins weigh down my neck as I tell myself the same things that I have been telling myself ever since my conscience caught up to me and slapped my sins on to my face._

 _"I am the product of a madman._

 _A devil shaped me to become his puppet._

 _I am the unholy offspring of war and insanity._

 _I do not deserve a happy ending..._

 _But my people do."_

 _I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice myself leaving the mansion. The people stopped cheering and started staring at me. The change of atmosphere snapped me back to reality, and I was greeted by the eyes of everyone who lived in the city, plus the rebels who stormed in. I expected shuns and cries of fear and anger. To my surprise, they started clapping and cheering. Oh, right. I killed the bitch that oppressed them. I made my way through the crowd and their cheers and made my way towards an abandoned rebel camp. I've had enough of this shit._

Yup, there's my plan. Right there. I don't deserve to be here. I'll only just interfere with their happiness. And I know just the place to go,

The Clearing of Beginnings.

...

As I walk into the clearing that may very well spell my end, an odd feeling of comfort washes over me. Maybe because this world can finally be rid of one more reminder of the Age of Darkness, me.

That they can finally move on and continue their lives.

...

I start to feel excited as I see... **them.**

Portals to other dimensions.

They are the reason why this clearing gets its name. A portal can lead you to a new beginning. Or end. Depends on the dimension you land into.

This clearing was created by the very first magic users of the anthropomorphic race. When they died, they created the Clearing for our kind as a step forward in advancement and yet, it's also a step backwards.

See, it's kind of a gambling match when using these things, because as far as we can tell, you can never come back unless you can recreate the portal back. Judging by that tyrant's teams of conquest never returning, even when they had the ability to recreate the portal back themselves, I think it's safe to assume that no one survived their trips.

You can probably tell how excited I am.

But I don't belong here. Maybe somewhere else, but not here.

...

I look around and see that most of the portals have been 'decommissioned', or in other words, destroyed, as they were the ones that the conquest teams disappeared into. Only around 5 out of the original 25 portals are still intact.

"Soooooo... Eenie meenie... That one." I point at the portal I chose. The moss-covered portal looked decrepit from years of neglect. The portal itself actually looks a lot like a sun. Well, at least half of it. The other half looked like a crescent moon.

"Will this send me to space, I wonder?" I think to myself. "Maybe I'll be able to see OuterTale out there." I chuckle at my little joke. "Welp, here goes nothing."

I get one arm through the portal and feel like all control over that limb is gone. I recoil from the sensation and pull my arm back, only to see that it's still intact.

"That... was weird."

I place my arm back in and the sensation returns and sends shivers down my spine. "Ok, it's just like a band aid; do it as quick as possible."

And with that I dive into my new home. Maybe. I dunno. That's just the optimism talking.

...

I wake up with a jolt and inspect my body to find that all my body parts are intact. I look behind me and see my backpack on my back. I take it off and open it to find everything still there. "Okay, I'm still alive." I look around and see grass beneath me, and forest trees for miles in every direction. I keep inspecting my surroundings and see that I seem to be on a sizable plot of grass. Also, there seems to be a lack of portals in my surrounding area. Good. I have nothing left for me there.

A river runs downstream to the left and to the right, a big cave that seems to be uninhabited. Judging from my height of 6'7", the cave was easily 3 times my height. "Hello, my new home." I say with boredom. Hopefully, my world can live happily now.

I look to the sky and see the moon shining bright with the stars following suit. "Guess I'll wait for morning to get some work done. First thing on the list, scouting out the area."

As soon as that was said, a shrill scream that belonged to a woman pierced through the night air.

"HELP!"

In all honesty, I reacted to that scream the same way a youtuber reacts to a jump scare.

I jumped and screamed myself.

"FUCK!"

After calming down, I remembered that someone was in danger. It looked like it came from a random direction. Luckily, the scream made its location known and I, with my amazing navigational skills, deduced that I do not know where the scream came from. A third scream fills the air, this one louder than the last two. Come to think of it... The second scream was louder than the first one.

Wait a second.

At that point, I had made a stunning realization; the owner of the screams is coming towards me.

Which leads to two more realizations; first, 'Good! That means I just have to wait for her to get here!", and the second, 'Shit! Whatever's making her scream is coming towards me!'.

So I take the necessary precautions, and take my SPAS-12 out. "Oh wait, better make sure." I take off my gloves and shove them into my backpack. I concentrate for a little and fire erupts from my furry palms. "Good I still have my magic." I put out the fire and load 7 shells into my shotgun and pump the first shell in. I step back and look around, shotgun in hand.

Suddenly, a purple horse, tattered with cuts and bruises, jumps into the clearing. Wait. Purple horse? And? Is that a horn? And wings? And... an ass tattoo?!

"HELP!", she screams.

Heeeey, that's the voice from earlier! I officially dub thee, Ms. Purple. Wait! That means she's the one being chased!

"Hey!", I call out. The horse turns towards me and her eyes widen at the sight of me, but then her head snaps to the direction of a barking sound behind her. She turned to me and ran, screaming, "Help, please! There are timberwolves right behind me!" Timber wolves? Those guys are assholes! Well, most of the time. I'm sure there are some nice timber wolves out there...

"HEY!"

"Huh? What?" My train of thought was cut off by someone furiously shaking my legs. I look to see that the purple horse is right next to me. Huh. She made it.

"They're almost here! Do something please!" Oh yeah, timber wolves.

"Yeah, sure. Just get behind me." I say nonchalantly. If the only thing these guys can do is a bunch of cuts and bruises, that means they're melee users; maybe knifes or blades. I have a gun. As far as I can tell, ranged beats melee all of the time. Well. Most of the time.

I snap my head towards the sound of rustling bushes and aimed my gun towards the sound.

Suddenly, about 6 somethings burst through the foliage, finally giving me an image of what the hell is tormenting this horse. They seem to be feral beings, so casual conversation is out the window. Wait. 6 somethings? Ok, I have come to the realization that my shotgun can easily be overrun by numbers like that. Damnit, fuck you, Numbers Game.

I immediately threw my shotgun toward my backpack behind us and drew my katana. I raised my eyebrow to the 'somethings' in front of me. Ok, these things are not timber wolves. These are wolves made of wood and... you've got to be kidding me.

sans must be proud of whoever named these things.

Nevertheless, I ready myself for a fight and take up a defensive stance. We engage in a standoff, neither side making a move. The bright light of the full moon illuminates our battlefield as nothing can be heard other than the chirping of grasshoppers. The wood wolves look at me from top to bottom, as if they were sizing me up. Though, one of them seems a bit more nervous than the others.

I brought myself down and turned to the horned horse.

Wait, I should probably start calling her a unicorn.

I whisper, "Stay here and don't move." I was afraid that her head might have fallen off at the speed it nodded at.

I stood back up when all of the sudden, one of them lunged and landed a few centimeters away from me. I swung at it from my surprise and, because of the strength of my weapon, it was cut in half and slumped down on the ground, dead while oozing some sap-like liquid.

I smirked as the rest of the pack seemed to sense the danger that I can cause as they started rearing back. My old instincts kicked in as I started to feel an all-too familiar sensation. Aaaah, hello there, Bloodlust. My old friend. Glad to have you back.

My right paw grips the handle of my katana as the left one burst into flames as utter the first thing that comes to mind.

"LETS DANCE, FUCKERS!"

One of the wolves immediately sensed the danger and tried to run away. But that didn't happen as a _random_ ring of fire appeared around us.

Hehehe, I wonder where that came from.

The unicorn behind me screamed and cowered from the sudden intensity. I told her to calm her tits (or in this case, teats, hehe), and in that small frame of time, one of the 5 wolves bit down hard on my left arm.

The ring of fire petered out as the left arm was the control point of the fire. Blood gushed from that arm and brought an odd sense of nostalgia.

Smells like... my past.

"FUUUCK!", I screamed out. I slashed at the wolf and, just like its brother... or sister, I dunno, died in a similar fashion.

The wound on my arm rendered it useless, my head was pounding and I was feeling light-headed from blood loss.

What a warm welcome to a new dimension.

"You guys want it? YOU FUCKING GOT IT!" I shout before running towards the remaining 4 wolves.

One tried to jump at my face, but I ducked and it collided with another wolf that tried to be sneaky and attacked my back. I faced the incapacitated wolves and ended their lives at the same time with a single stab. Another wolf snuck up behind and slashed at my back, just barely missing. I spin to face my attacker and slice its head off with one clean swipe.

I then hear something next to me, something that sounds like whimpering. I turn to see the last remaining wolf. It stared at me, almost as if it were horrified at the sight of its dead brothers and my contribution to it. I wore a dark smile as each step I took made it take another step back.

Fuck, my arm hurts like hell. Eh, I'll deal with it later.

I thought about ending it by putting through the Telecopter by using my telekinesis.

Or maybe rip each of its limbs of one by one.

Hehehe, the possibilities are endless.

Suddenly, my head feels like someone just fucking stabbed it. I howl in agony, then I realize what I'm doing.

My dark thoughts are overcoming me again.

No! I have to fight this! Fuck! This fucking hurts like shit!

Soon enough, my headache goes away and I can think clearly again without those dark thoughts. I look forward to see that the wolf is... still there?

"Huh. I would've thought that you would run away by now." I remark.

I take one step and what happened next caught me by surprise.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to fight!" A voice called out.

I look around in search of the foreign voice, only to find that the only things in sight is the unicorn in what looks to be a force field, the remains of our attackers and the last wolf, cowering in fear.

I look at the wolf with a curious expression. "Hey, was that you?" I take another step and it shrinks even further.

"Please, just leave me alone." The mysterious voice appears again, this time sounding quieter.

I take the hint and stop taking steps and just sit on my position.

I decide to start a conversation but, instead the timberwolf decides to interrupt.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me already." A somber voice said. Ok, it's definitely coming the wolf.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon." I beckon it to come here. Or should I say he, considering the voice it apparently uses. It sounded like it would belong to a teenager or at least, someone in that age range.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that bull." The wolf says while looking at me cynically. His eyes, at least I think they're eyes, show someone who has given up on life. It's very familiar to me and it hits hard.

"Hey, if you're gonna swear, say the full thing. Nothing's stopping you from saying bullshit. I just wanna talk." I try to reason after my little comment.

He suddenly flares up and looks and me angrily, "Stop lying! If you're gonna kill me then just... wait, you can hear me?" He suddenly stops his attempt at suicide and looks at me curiously.

"Well yeah. Although, you don't move your mouth when you talk." I comment with a tilt of my head.

The wolf suddenly adopts an expression of shock, "So you can hear me! We Timberwolves communicate through telepathy. So, if you can hear me, does that mean that you're telepathic too?" His curiosity can be compared to a child seeing a dog or shadow for the first time.

"Well, I am telepathic. I can read thoughts if I want, but it's been awhile since I've actually used it. It's not as good as before but the most I can handle is hearing thoughts and talking to other minds." I say truthfully. Honestly, my telepathy has become a passive thing ever since I started learning the other branches of our magic tree.

"Wow, thats pretty neat. Wait, are you still gonna kill me?" The wolf shifts the conversation in the snap of a finger with that one question.

"What? No! I was just protecting that purple horse over there." I point over to the mentioned being. "Oh, by the way, you guys made the first move. Just saying."

"Yeah, those guys wouldn't give up a hunt even if their lives were on the line. Don't worry, they'll just reform later. I didn't even want to go on their stupid hunt. I went just to try and make myself look better." He says with a bit of annoyance.

"Wait, why would you need to make yourself look better?"

I heard a sigh before he replied, "Yeah, about that." He seems to have used one of his paws to rub the back of his head. "You see, I'm one of the few Timberwolves that believe we can have peace with other races. But, because of our appearance and the fact that ponies don't believe in telepathy, no progress has been made so far."

"Sounds like it sucks."

"It does."

I stand up, albeit rather uneasily. "Well, I'm gonna check on Ms. Purple over there." I started walking away, but the wolf stops me.

"Hey, wait!" I turn to see him right behind me with a pleading look. "Uhh, how do I put this...", I hear him mumble.

"What?" I ask him. "Do you need something?" Cue raised eyebrow.

"Well, umm..." He fumbles for a bit before, "Can I go with you?", He says in a voice that resembles a whisper.

"Huh? I thought you had a pack to get back to." I point out to the wolf.

"Yeah, well you should know that none of my pack shares my beliefs of peace. So, really, why be with the wrong crowd?" He finished with a smile, or at least it looked like a smile. "I really have nothing there for me; my beliefs really made the others isolate me most of the time."

Recollection flashes through my eyes as he mentioned that last line.

 _"I have nothing left for me there."_

I look back at the wolf just in time to hear one last thing, "So, please just consider it. I have nowhere to go and without a pack, I won't..."

"Stop." I say with an unreadable tone.

The timberwolf looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes, only to be replaced with a depressed one.

"Okay." The wolf suddenly perks up at the word. "You've convinced me. You and me, we have a lot in common. I came from a place where I have nothing to go back to."

The timberwolf made a yipping(?) noise that honestly freaked me out. How does a wolf made of wood make that kind of noise?

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise not to be a bother. Oh! I know! I can..."

"Okay, stop right there. You're starting to sound like a fucking slave with Stock Holmes'. You will not be a bother because you will be something even better." The wolf looked at me with curiosity at the statement. "You're gonna be my friend, at least I think that's the word. The only job you have is to be a good friend."

He gave me a confused face. "How do you be a good friend?"

I blankly stared at the sky, before looking back down. "I don't know. I picked up the word back at my old home. I heard some people using it for people they were laughing with. Hmmm, maybe Ms. Purple knows." I said while starting towards said horse.

The timberwolf paused for a bit. "Wait, won't she freak out because of me?"

"Not if I explain the situation." And with that, I continued towards the purple unicorn.

I hear a gasp and turn around to see the wolf staring at my arm. Oh yeah, one of them bit my arm. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"I've learned to tune out pain. Doesn't mean that I don't get my wound's effects. I'm feeling pretty light-headed right now, so I should probably get patched up before I pass out. I have a first aid kit in my pack. I should prob..."

"How about I fetch it for you so you don't have to do as much?" he offered, interrupting me in the process.

I think about it for a second. Hmmmm, maybe that's what friends do. Do things for each other. Sounds a lot like family though.

"Sure. Thanks. Go ahead. It's the gray thing over there." I pointed towards the purple unicorn's location. I then realize something. "Wait. Never mind. I'll just call her over."

I turned towards Ms. Purple. "Hey! Purple!"

She looked at me and dropped her bubble of protection. "Oh, Mister! Are you okay? Are the timberwolves gone?"

"Yes! Now stop being a pussy and get over here!"

She winced at my harsh language and started walking over to me. "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

I gave a huff and realized something. "Hey! Wait!" Purple stopped and looked me weird. "You have magic, right? With that horn?" She nodded with a weird expression. It was as if she didn't expect that question. "Okay, can you bring that grey thing with you?" She looked at where I pointed at and found my grey backpack sitting on the ground.

"Sure thing!" she said with a smile.

She levitated the pack next to her and continued to walk towards us. Suddenly, she stops and looks horrified, shrieking, "Look out! There's one more of them! Behind you!" She points with her hoof. I follow it to see my timber friend behind me.

"Wait! Don't do anything drastic!" I say with my arms outstretched.

"Stand back! I know some combat magic!" Her horn flares up as she says that.

I stand in front of my friend and ready a force field. "Don't do dis, Purple!"

"Mister, get away from it!" Her horn's getting brighter.

"No, stop this!" I got ready to bring up a force field of my own.

"Get away from it, NOW!" Her horn is making a large portion of the field purple-colored.

"Okay, fine." My friend looks at me in horror. "But, let me say one thing first." Purple looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Look over there, it's a something!" I shout with a little desperation. What? I panicked!

For some stupid reason, the light on her horn goes away and she turns to look behind her. "Where?!"

In that brief moment of stupidity, I surround Purple in a force field. I walk over to her and facepalm. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Purple starts hitting the bubble she's contained in.

"Only if you promise to calm down and give my new friend a chance." I gesture toward the friendly timberwolf.

"Okay. Fine. I'll calm down." She says after a few deep breaths.

"Good," I turn my head to the timberwolf. "Okay... umm. What's your name?"

The wolf looked at me weird. "What's a name?"

I resisted the urge to gawk at him. "You mean you don't have a name? What did you call yourselves?"

"We just recognized each other through smell." The wolf said, giving a gesture that resembled a shrug. 'How these things even have a sense of smell' is probably a question that I won't hear the exact answer, so I'll settle for the next best thing; magic.

"Umm, Mister? Who are you talking to?" I hear the Purple say.

"I'm talking to... Arbor! Yeah, Arbor."

"Did you just name me on the spot?"

"And after a tree? Yup!"

Arbor gave me a smile. "Well, it's better than nothing. I kinda like it."

"Okay, Mister. Are you crazy or something? Timberwolves can't talk." Purple stated with a knowing look.

"They can't. They use telepathy instead."

She gave me a blank stare before responding, "Telepathy is a myth. It's a completely different thing from magic along. It's just like telekinesis."

I smirked before I started. I thought out to Purple, "Oh really now?"

She looked startled before she screamed, "Who said that?!"

"I did." I thought again.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, it's what I use to talk to Arbor."

"Amazing..." She seemed to trail off.

"Okay, now that we understand ourselves, I'm going to let you go, Purple. But only if you promise not to attack Arbor."

"Okay, fine. And my name is Twilight Sparkle, not Purple." Okay, then, Purple.

I turn off my bubble and Twlight walks out with my backpack with her.

"Okay, some introductions are in order now," I step back to show Arbor behind me. "Arbor, meet Twilight. Twilight, meet Arbor."

"Umm, nice to meet you?" Twilight said, extending her hoof.

Arbor sniffed her hoof before I hear him say, "It's nice to meet you too."

"He said the feeling's mutual." I relay to Twilight.

"Umm, okay?"

"And my name is Hisashi!" I annouce with a smile.

"What a nice name." I hear Arbor say.

"That name sounds like a Jayponese name." Twilight says thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know a place called Jaypon, but I come from a place called Japan."

Twilight looks at me with wide eyes and looked like she wanted to say something until I interrupted her.

"Okay, good!" I say with a clap of my paws. "Now that we are all properly acquainted, I need to ask. Does anyone know anything about first aid?"

"Well, I know how to patch up some wounds, if I have the right materials." Twilight offered.

"Good. 'Cause I need it now." I fell to the ground as the effects of my wounds finally catch up to me. "Twilight, everything you need is in the first aid kit in my backpack."

Twilight gasped before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Of course not. Why do you think I asked if you knew first aid? My left arm is pretty fucked up from the attack."

"Okay, I'll get you patched up, then I'll bring you Ponyville General."

"NO!" I suddenly disagree.

Twlight looks at me like I'm crazy. "But they can give you proper treatment for your wounds here."

"No," I repeat. "Do **NOT** bring me to a populated area." I look at her with a panicked expression.

"I don't want to be known around the world or something. I might cause a panic. Judging from you, I'm pretty sure there isn't a lot of my kind running around is there?"

"Well, no, but I have to bring you to a hospital." Twilight said. Wait, were her eyes always that big?

"I already said everything you need is in my first aid kit. Just please don't bring me anywhere. Also, keep a secret and don't tell anyone about me."

She gave a small pout before complying with her task. "Well, I guess I owe you for saving my life. Fine, I'll go get the first aid kit." She started rummaging through my backpack in search of the kit.

I turned to Arbor, "Hey, I'm gonna need some down time. If you wanna stay, our new home is that big cave over there." I pointed towards the thing in question.

He nods, "Sure, I'll go check it out." Then, he started towards the cave.

I turned the Twilight, this time, "Welp, the blood loss is starting to get to me. Advanced thank you for patching me up, Twilight. See you maybe when I wake up again."

I heard screams but I was already half way to unconsciousness.

If this has to be where I die, I'm glad I got one more good thing done.

...

The Princess of the Night had just finished turning the moon into its full phase, so as to provide light for the 5 best friends of Princess Twilight Sparkle. After her assistant (and mutual sibling) came running out of Everfree Forest bearing news that Twilight had been attacked by Timberwolves, her friends, as any true friend would, sprung into action; first, by sending a request for assistance from the Two Royal Sisters, and second, running into Twilight's last known location. Their quest is proven to be futile as Twilight's current location, which is to say the clearing in which she was saved, is at least an entire mile away from where Spike saw her redirect the Timberwolves. They would not give up on their task, however.

"I do hope they find their friend soon." Moon Horse thought. Oops. Wrong story.

"Luna, may I speak with you?" The mare in question turned to see her sister, Princess Celestia, behind her.

"Of course, sister! What seems to be on your mind?" Luna questioned.

"Luna," Celestia started with a voice that seemed to be filled with apprehension, "I have felt a surge of energy coming from Everfree Forest. I wanted to talk to you on what it may be. Or who."

The Princess of the Night caught on to her sister's implications and quickly countered with wide eyes, "I can't be her! The Elements of Harmony have defeated her years ago!"

"I am aware, sister. Though, we cannot rule that out as a possibility. We will leave for Ponyville with a platoon of the Royal Guard to provide assistance. We cannot take a chance, Luna. We might be facing a threat to Equestria itself."

Luna mulled over her sister's plan before replying, "Okay, I will get some rest. If what you say is true, then we must be prepared for a battle." The Princess of the Night turned to leave the balcony they stood on and prepared for bed.

Celestia watched her sister with concern flashing in her eyes, "Hopefully, it won't have to come to that." She thought before leaving the balcony herself, hoping for a good night's sleep tonight.

Something has come to the fair land of Equestria, and it's rulers were prepared to fight of this possible threat.

Glory to Cobrastan..., uuuhhh, I meant,

Glory to Equestria.

Wait.

AUGH.

Wrong game, dammit.

* * *

 **Okay, thank you guys for reading! This is just a prologue to my story, though. The rest will just come naturally. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you find any spelling or grammar errors yourself, feel free to tell me. I'm only human, I make mistakes too. Also, feel free to give me some hints on what the Mane 6's is personality-wise, so that you don't have to rage, saying, "SHE DOESNT ACT LIKE THAT!" or "THATS NOT WHAT SHE SAYS!". I never really watched the series so I don't really know all of them that much. I might have butchered Twilight's parts though. Oh well. Live and Learn. Anyway, see you guys on the next chapter!**

 **P.S. This chapter has been edited to fix a few things.**


	2. What a Warm Welcome

**Hey guys! It's me again! Nothing much too say other than thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this new chapter. Sorry if this one is a little shorter than the last, I'm still pretty new at writing. Anways, constructive criticism and truthful comments only. I don't own shit other than Hisashi, so don't go freaking out on that. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. Sorry if any personalities were butchered.**

* * *

The five ponies that called themselves friends of Twilight had abandoned their search for the purple mare and decided to pick things up under the morning sun. Their friend may be in danger but sleep deprivation will help no one. And so, the rescuers slept, albeit a little uncomfortable due to the current situation. Unbeknownst to them, though, their purple friend was sleeping peacefully, under the shelter of a cave and the protection of her new friends; two wolves, one that's wood and one that's bipedal. Well. Not really the bipedal one. He's injured. The alicorns that call themselves the rulers of Equestria have joined her friends in their search, though the former have brought with them, a platoon of the Royal Guard and the Elements of Harmony with them, for they anticipated the repeat of a certain event. One that they are DETERMINED to stop at all costs.

...

Date: May 2nd, 2024 

Time: 11:00 am, Equestrian Time

Location: Unmapped Clearing in the Midst of Everfree Forest 

POV: Hisashi

...

I woke up with a pounding headache and a warm sensation to my 3. Wait. I mean my right side.

Damn, I've been a soldier for too long.

I open my eyes and look to my 9. Dammit. My left. I meant my left side.

My arm is bandaged with the same white bandages I've seen in my entire life as a soldier.

Huh, guess Twilight did know first aid.

A quick look to my right and I saw the remains of a fire. It was then that I realized that I'm in the cave in the clearing.

What happened while I was out?

I stood up, albeit a little slowly due to my condition, and inspected myself, to see that my original clothes are still on me. At least I'm not naked. I'm sure Twilight wouldn't have wanted to see **that.**

I began to inspect my surroundings and found that Arbor is huddled next to the fire.

He seems so... peaceful. Wow.

That's a word I'd never thought I'd use in a positive way.

Hey? What's that purple blob next to him? It's hard to see in this dark-ass cave. Even if there's light at the entrance.

So wolves made of wood, winged unicorns with ass tattoos, and now blobs? At this point, it shouldn't have even been surprising.

Wait a second. Are those...? Wings? Horn? Ass tattoo? Twilight?! She stayed?!

I thought she would've gone home or something. I treaded carefully towards the pair and went to get a better look.

Huh. So she did stay.

Oh well, if she took the time to patch me up and stay, might as well let her have some rest.

I look towards the cave's entrance and start walking. Okay, let's see how this world looks like in the light of day.

...

Woahhhhh. Hoholy shit. This place is fucking majestic. It looks like someone just painted a masterpiece and brought that shit to life. The trees have black trunks for some fucking reason and the leaves seem darker than regular leaves. Heh. If this wasn't real life, I would've thought that I'm in the Twilight Forest. The grass looks as if smog doesn't exist as not a single wither spot can be found. Though, the grass seem to be getting blacker the closer it is to the edges of the clearing.

What is it with this place and the color black?

Well, hopefully if I have to look for edibles, they won't be too far.

The stream seems like a good place for aquatic plants to grow and fish to swim, so food and water shouldn't be a problem. And, if I need to find some sort of sentient life, other than Twilight and Arbor, logic depicts that I should go downstream.

That reminds me. It's time for breakfast! Might as well get some food in me if I wanna get any better.

I lazily walk back inside the cave and find my grey backpack next to where I was sleeping. Time to check inventory.

E.

...

...

...

Oops. This isn't a game. Whatever.

Time to see if I still have everything.

I walk to my backpack and sit down. I open it up to see everything is still there, even my shotgun. Wow. Twilight's too nice. Keeping all my stuff? How thoughtful.

Huh. Guess that means we're friends too.

Yay! My first day (technically) in my new home and I already have 2 friends!

That's 2 more than in my old home...

What a sad thought.

Oh well. Can't dwell on the past. The past...

Whatever! I'm getting off track here. It's time for breakfast.

I pull out my food and prepare myself some food. Mmm. A salad seems good right about now. Wait.

Twilight.

I made a morally sound decision by pulling out another salad to give to Twilight. She deserves it for what she's done for me.

I put the food on the ground and crawled my way to the sleeping duo.

What? I was already on the ground. Why stand up to walk a few feet?

I reach them and gave Twilight a boop on her nose. She reacted by twitching her snout and reaching her hooves to shoo a non-existent fly.

In all honesty, it brought up another word I'd have never thought I'd use.

It was fucking adorable.

"Hey Twilight, wake up." I whispered to her ear.

I hear a little whine of protest before hearing her voice, "C'mon, Spike. Five more minutes. I had a rough night."

Spike? "Umm, I don't really know who Spike is, but c'mon Twilight, wake up. I've got breakfast for you."

Her eyes immediately opened and her face quickly rose to check her environment.

"Huh?! Where am I?!" She looked around, trying to see where she is.

"Twilight! Calm the fuck down! It's me, Hisashi. We're in the cave in the clearing where I saved you." I reasoned.

"What? Oh. I remember now. You saved me, then you passed out. Did I do it right? I didn't have a book to reference so I might have done something wrong. Did I remember to apply a splint? I think I forgot to apply a splint..." She said with increasing concern. She must be worried about my wounds. How sweet.

"Twilight,you did a good job at it. I don't need a splint. My bones are still intact. Now, stop worrying so much and c'mon, I have breakfast waiting for you."

"Breakfast?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. It's the least I can do after you helped me out." I started crawling over to our breakfast.

"Oh! It's no problem. I kinda owed you for saving my life." She said with a slight blush.

"Forget it. You're my guest here in my cave. It's my job to keep you comfortable." I said, dismissing her modesty. "Here, have something to eat. You deserve it." I said, handing over the salad.

"Okay... Thanks then! I'm starving!" She started digging into her meal. Once again, fucking adorable.

Damn. I could get used to this peaceful stuff.

"Yeah. Running for your life and bandaging someone who's dying from blood loss can do that to you." I joke.

We ate our meals in silence until Twilight decided to ask something.

"So... What are you exactly?" She said with a little leaf stuck to her nose from her salad. Cute.

"If you wanna get technical, I'm an anthropomorphic wolf from another dimension. I came here through an ancient portal in my world." Suddenly, my mood shifts. "I really have nothing left for me there. It's kind of a sensitive topic."

"Oh, okay. I won't pry then. But what's anthropomorphic?"

"Hmm, how do I put this? What kind of sentient creatures live in this world?" I asked, trying to get an overhead view of what populates Twilight's world.

"Well, there's the ponies, gryphons, dragons, minotaurs..."

"Wait! Minotaurs?"

"Yeah. They're one of the many sentient races of Equestria." She said, looking pretty proud of herself. Must be a smart guy. Or mare. "Wait. Minotaur are bipedal... and you... Are you some kind of furry Minotaur ancestor?!" She looks like she had just found the discovery of the century.

"What?! What the...? No! I'm a bipedal wolf! What's so hard to understand, damnit?"

"Oh. Guess I got a little excited there. Thought I had just found out a new species or something." She confessed, blushing up a storm.

"How could you not understand the words 'another dimension'? Sure, we had minotaurs back at my world, but we came from different ancestors." I explained, albeit a little annoyed from that display of retardidity. What? It's a word. That I made up. It's for when stupidity isn't enough to describe the idiotic situation at hand, or paw, or hoof.

"Yeah," she said. "Hey wait. You said you're a wolf, right?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Broad muzzle, grey fur, ability to howl, a knot." I said that last one while smirking, hoping that she would notice that small detail. Though, nothing about **that** is small, as far as I'm concerned.

"Okay, so... Wait? What was that last one?!" I smile at her blushing face. She must be picturing it.

"Nothing, nothing. Please, continue." She eyed me carefully as tried my best not to burst out laughing.

"Okaaaay. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, you're a wolf? Then, why are you eating vegetables? I thought your species is carnivorous." She said, curiously.

"Yeah, adaptation happened." I said, summarizing my lost years in two words.

"What could you have possibly gone through for your carnivorous stomach to adapt and be able to digest plant matter?" She asked, her curiousity increasing by the second.

I had to put a stop to this though. "I really don't wanna say. They're called my lost years for a reason."

Twilight pouted, "Awww." She seemed really bummed out that she couldn't find out how a carnivore is able to eat like a herbivore. Gee, I wonder why Twilight, the smart guy(mare?), wants to find out.

"Hey, guys. Watcha talking about?" I turned to see that Arbor's finally awake. Guess we woke him up with our conversation.

"Oh, mornin' Arbor. Twilight and I were just talking about some stuff." I said while cutting out some details. "See, Twilight. If Arbor was really one of those Timberwolves that I sliced, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

"Fine. I have to admit, though, a passive Timberwolf? Hmmm..." Twilight seemed deep in thought. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Hey! If you're telling the truth, and that timberwolf is sentient..."

"Arbor. His name is Arbor." I corrected.

"Oh yeah, Arbor. Anyway, if Arbor is a sentient being..." Suddenly, she practically teleported in front of his face at the she went. "Can you come back with me for some questions? I want to know **everything**." The way her face pressed against Arbor's reminded me of two furs doing the same thing back in my world, when I was leaving the city. Guess they were having some kind of heated argument or something.

"So, Sash, what's the agenda for today?" He asked me, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, yeah, right. I was supposed to scout out the area around the clearing, but I probably should get Twilight back home." I said. I planned to escort her back to whatever she called her home; kind of a thank you for having my back last night. "And don't call me that; it makes me sound female." Arbor just chuckled.

"Why don't I scout around and you can bring Ms. In Your Face back to wherever she came from?" Arbor suggested. Though, it sounded more like pleading.

"No, no. That's okay. I can head back to Ponyville myself." Twilight suddenly intervened. Ponyville? Who the fuck named that town? If I take one look at that town and I see ponies there, I will formally conclude that Asgore named that place. Or someone very, very unoriginal. Then again, I am in a different dimension... Oh well, fuck it. They want to be called Ponyville? Whatever. Not my problem.

I stood up, setting my food's container down and summarized our plan, "Okay then! It's settled." I pointed at my wooden friend. "Arbor, pick a direction that isn't the one you, your pack and Twilight came from and starting looking around for anything significant or cool. My suggestion? The stream outside might lead to civilization. But that depends on the intelligence of whoever lives here."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll go get a head start so that I can come back with some sun left." And with that, he left.

My finger found its way in front of Twilight, "You, I'm taking you back to your home, wherever it is." She looked like she was about to protest but, "And I'm not taking no for an answer." And there goes the resistance. "Besides, you might get attacked again. You're gonna need the protection, no matter how much combat magic you know. Numbers _can_ beat strength." I spoke, mostly from experience. Force concentration is a powerful tactic in war.

"I suppose you're right. Fine, you win. I'll go with you," she finally relented.

"Good. Now we should probably get going. Your friends and... and... your fa-fa-fah," I took a moment to compose myself with a deep breath. "your fa-family are probably worried sick. *sigh* Sorry for the stuttering there. I have problems with that word." I said, trying to reel back from that word.

"It's okay. I won't pry if you're uncomfortable with it." She gave me the rarest of all smiles, a genuine one. I made me feel... nice inside. I return with a smile of my own.

"Thanks. C'mon. Arbor's right. It'll be better if we leave early."

"Okay, let's go," she said, with a little bit of haste. Then, I hear her mumbling, "I need to catch up on lost time..." or something like that. She must be talking about her friends.

"Well in that case..." I pointed towards the cave entrance. "The party journeys onward!"

Twilight just rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Nerd..."

"Says you," I counter.

We both made our way outside and went through the path that Twilight and the Timberwolves took. I look up to see the bright sun up above us. It must be closing in on afternoon now. Twilight is by my side as we walk towards where she came from last night.

She had told me that she was on a path when she was attacked. Apparently, she had another one with her, so she had to draw them away from whoever it was. She said she chose one direction and ran like... Tartarus? Is that their word for hell? It must considering that Tartarus is technically hell. Well, hell for anyone who believes in Greek Mythology. Anyway, if we follow the path she came from last night, we can probably find the path she was originally on.

Okay. Let's see what else this world has to offer.

...

Time: 1:00 pm, Equestrian Time 

Location: Path Towards Zecora's Hut 

POV: Third

Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princesses Celestial and Luna, and a battalion lead by Twilight's own brother, Prince Shining Armor were all gathered around the path she and Spike were on that faithful night. They had picked up some herbs that Twilight needed for a few potions that she had planned to experiment with. They were on their way back to Twilight tree house when a pack of 6 Timberwolves had ambushed them. Spike had been ordered to take the herbs back and to get help while she stayed to draw them away from him. A noble deed, indeed. Though, that deed has not helped her friends in locating her. Little did they know, Twilight was closer than they thought.

POV: Hisashi

"We've been walking for quite a while now. You sure this is the way you went?" I questioned my purple friend.

"Of course, I do. Hard to forget the path I took that saved my life."

"Yeah, I- Wait a minute." I said. "I thought I heard some voices. Over there behind those bushes." I point towards the source of the sound. "Keep your voice down." I said in a whisper.

"Maybe it's my friends. They must be looking for me." Twilight said, her voice as quiet as mine.

"Maybe. I'll check it out. Might be another threat." I offered.

Twilight nodded, "Okay, be careful, though."

I smiled, "Thanks." And so, I made my way towards the sound of what could be Twilight's friends. But, apparently, not before cutting my cheek on a stray branch.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I swore in the lowest whisper I could. I felt the blood flowing down it, so I did the first thing that comes to mind, wipe it. The only thing that did though was smear it all over my lower face.

Son of a bitch. If that was a joke, Mother Nature, I'd like to see how you punch.

Whatever. I'll just get it cleaned up later.

I continued towards the noise and poked my head out of the bush. I took a good look around and saw a lot more ponies than I expected. So, let's see. Blue pegasus with rainbow hair, orange pony with blonde and cowboy hat, cream unicorn with purple, pink pony with... a darker pink, yellow pegasus with light pink, white winged unicorn with rainbow with sparkles, dark bluish winged unicorn with blue and purple, white unicorn with blue and light blue, and a group of armored regulars, uni's and pega's. All of them have ass tattoos, just like Twilight, except they're all different. Weird. I wonder if these are Twilight's friends. If so, she must be quite popular for this many ponies to be looking for her.

Welp, better confirm my suspicions. Besides, if they aren't Twilight's friends, it's not like I can't fight a bunch pastel-colored ponies.

I stepped out of the bush, making enough noise to alert the walking rainbow group. "Hey! You guys know who Twilight is?" I called out. They were a good bit away, so if they _are_ hostiles and they come charging, it wouldn't be hard to block them off with a fire wall.

The group suddenly gasp at my appearance. Oh yeah, panic, cause, might, shit. The current situation described in 4 words. Oh well. If they run, there's reason to believe that wherever they run off towards is the direction Twilight's home is.

"What the buck is that thing?!" The rainbow hair one shouted in a voice that can only belong to a tomboy. Yup. I knew it. Panic. And? Did she just say buck and not fuck? Wow. They believe in Tartarus _and_ they censor themselves.

The cream one gasped, pointing at me with a hoof. "His face! It has blood all over it! That thing must have eaten Twilight!" The others just looked at me in horror. Though, the dark bluish one seems to be breathing a sigh of relief? Da fuq? Wait, did the cream one just float a couch over and fall on it? Once again, at this point I shouldn't even be surprised anymore.

I protested against the accusation, "What?! No, I di-" , but didn't have time to finish my sentence as a rainbow-colored blur just slammed into my chest. I went rolling along the pathway, and even when I stopped, my lungs felt emptier than a glass of ice water after a fish anthro from a desert touched it.

I struggled to stand, and my vision was blurry as fuck. The magic that's powering my eyes must be wavering.

DAMN. DAFUQ did they hit me with?! A rainbow missile or some shit?!

I finally got to my feet, only to be slammed in the back by another missile. At least, I think they're missiles. Hoooo boy, did I underestimate these fuckers. I was propelled towards the group this time. Oh shit, they look mad.

Wait! Twilight! I have to warn her!

"Twilight!" I screamed. I was practically crawling at that point. I got to my knees and shouted in the loudest voice I could muster, "They're hostiles! Get out of here!" It was hard to just fucking stay on my knees at that point.

But then, I remembered something. Arbor! Wait. What's that sound? Oh shit.

Hearing the whistle of an incoming projectile, I moved to the side just in time to see another rainbow blur fly past. Another skittles missile. I was on all fours when I decided to warn my two friends.

'Arbor! Twilight! Run! Arbor, you need to protect Twilight! There are hostiles! Twilight, you need to run!' I thought with all my might.

I collapsed to the ground, feeling drained. I was about to pass out, but a voice cried out, "Hisashi! What happened?!" Twilight!

I rose back up to my knees and shouted, "No, Twilight! Run!"

But then I heard her voice again, this time louder than the last, "No! I'm not leaving you!" My back explodes in pain as I started rolling forward again.

"Aahhh!" I screamed as another missile hit my back. I was practically in front of the group when I stopped rolling. I looked forward to see an orange pair of legs. My hearing is fucked, cause the only thing I heard was a little mumbling at that point. But I could make out, "Varmit" and "this", before my face was completely fucked my a something that hit it.

I can't keep this up. I feel so tired. Maybe, maybe this time, I'll die. But, I'll die while protecting the only two friends that I've come to know.

Then, there nothing but darkness.

"Hisashi!"

POV: Twilight Sparkle

I rushed towards my furry savior to see what all the commotion was about. I heard a few screams but couldn't make anything specific out. Then, all of the sudden, I heard a voice screaming, 'Arbor! Twilight! Run! Arbor, you need to protect Twilight! There are hostiles! Twilight, you need to run!' Wait! That was Hisashi! He's using his telepathy!

Wait. Hostiles?! I have to help him! I started running towards the direction Hisashi took and screamed, "Hisashi! What happened?!"

It didn't take long for a reply to come, "No, Twilight! Run!"

It didn't stop me though. I wasn't about to leave my friend to die. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I scream.

But what happened next rattled me to my very core.

"Aahhh!"

My eyes widened as my mind registered the scream. I've heard that scream before. Last night, during the fight...

"Hisashi!"

* * *

 **Yay! Cliffhanger! I'm such an asshole. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. It's gonna be hard to pump out chapters since I have to start using the Mane 6's personalities in the next few ones so once again, help is appreciated. I am truly, very, sincerely and really sorry if I butchered any of Twilight's parts, but as I said, I don't know shit from the actual show so, for the second time, help is TRULY appreciated. I really want to make this as enjoyable as possible to if you can, help me out. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Misunderstandings Suck

**Hey guys! Glad your here for another chapter! Hopefully. HOPEFULLY, I do personalities right. If not, feel free to point out my mistakes. I am so (advanced) sorry if I fuck up any personalities or designs (like if I say Fluttershy's house was in the middle of Ponyville, which it's not)** **. I tried my very hardest to research about them. Also, I have a few ideas for other stories I might do. Though they might just be one shots or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's friends had thought that they had avenged their 'dead' friend by attacking Twilight's so called 'killer'. They were rightfully shocked as their 'dead' friend jumped out of the bushes, and in to the path. They had tried to speak to her, only to be surprised that their friend's first destination was not towards them, her closest friends, but rather, the creature that they had thought killed Twilight. Twilight's only concern at the moment, however, was the well-being of her furry friend.

Date: May 2nd, 2024

Time: 1:13 pm, Equestrian Time

Location: Path Towards Zecora's Hut

POV: Twilight Sparkle

"Hisashi!"

I ran towards my friend's body. I can't believe my friends would do that! We're supposed to treat everypony with kindness and compassion! Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead...

"Twilight! Stay away from that horrid creature!" I recognized the sophisticated voice and its owner, Rarity, one of my closest friends. But right now, I have more important things to attend to.

Suddenly, the only thing I could see was pink. Pinkie Pie.

"Heytwilightareyouokaywewerelookingforlikeforeverand..."

"Get out of my way, Pinkie!" I said with a bit of annoyance.

I continued running towards Hisashi, until I was stopped by another one of my friends. This time, a rainbow filled my vision.

"Twilight! We've been looking for you for forever! Where were..."

"How many times do I have to say it! Get out of my way!" I said while shoving Rainbow Dash out of the way. My patience is wearing thin right now. Hisashi needs my help! He could be... No! He's not! I have to hurry before something happens!

I was suddenly stopped by a lasso catching my horn and pulling my head towards my friends. "Hold on there Twilight! That there thing is dangerous!" APPLEJACK!

...

Location: Twilight's Brain

 **Rational Thought: Dropped from 100% to 75%**

 **Anger Levels: Dangerously High**

 **Power Level: Insert Overused Joke Here**

 **Rage Mode...**

 **has been activated.**

...

POV: Third

"I said! GET! OUT! OF! MY! WAY!" Twilight's horn suddenly glowed bright, then the rope surrounding her horn were ripped in half. And I don't mean cut across the middle, I mean cut across the entire length of the rope. Like someone cutting a long strip of paper along its length, not width. A sudden burst of magic forced all of her nearby friends to go flying back towards the group. A barrier was put in the middle of an enraged Twilight and her friends, so as to prevent them from interfering. Her friends were scared at the sight of Twilight; her mane had burst into flames along with her tail. Her eyes were white as she wore the angriest frown a furious alicorn could give. The Royal Guards were shaking and so was her friends. Still, they banged against the barrier in vain, trying to warn her of the ' _dangerous creature'._ Nevertheless, Twilight continued towards her unconscious friend, her legs propelling her body like a rotar does to a torpedo. She had finally reached her destination and by that time, she had faded out of her, if you will, beast mode, her anger immediately being replaced with worry and concern.

POV: Twilight Sparkle

I had finally reached my friend, only to see a small puddle of blood next to him.

"*gasp* His wounds must had opened!" I said to myself. "I have to see if anything else is wrong." I decided. I focused all my magic to perform an advanced spell, one that can see if anything is wrong with the body, whether it be a clogged nose or a broken bone.

I was scared to see that Hisashi was suffering from a concussion, but immediately calmed down when I saw that it was nothing serious. 'He's gonna need some rest. But otherwise, he's okay.' I thought, with a sigh of relief. 'I still need to fix his wounds again, though.'

"Twilight!" Oh yeah. My friends. I looked back to see that, since my magic was focused to the spell I casted, the barrier I had put down had dissapated. I can't believe they would immediately result to violence like that!

"Twilight, your okay!" My friends said with relief evident in their voices. I turned back to Hisashi and started putting him on my back using my magic.

Eeep! He's pretty heavy. My legs buckled from the sudden weight, but I fixed myself so as to not cause another concussion. I also noticed that some Royal Guards started surrounding me. They seemed to eye the passenger on my back.

My friends looked at me like I was crazy, and I was about to tell them off too, but that was until I heard a motherly voice that I had come to look up to. "Twilight? What are you doing with the creature?"

I froze. I turned around to see my former mentor, Princess Celestia, looking at me with a questioning look.

Remembering my manners, I answered while trying to hide my anger towards my friends, "I am taking my _friend_ back to _his_ home." I said, emphasizing some words to hint that Hisashi is **not** a creature.

My BBFFF, Shining Armor, stepped forward with a worried expression and asked, "Twilight? Are you alright? Did that thing hurt you?" I was about to correct him when Rainbow suddenly flew forward and into my face, almost making me drop my cargo, "Twilight, you can't be serious! That thing is dangerous! It had your blood all over it's mouth!"

I, reaching my limits, pushed her back, shouting, "Hisashi is **NOT** a thing! And that wasn't even my blood! He was the one who saved my from Timberwolves last night! And how do you treat him?! You attacked him without a second thought!" I was seething at that point. Even my former mentor looked surprised at my outburst. Only then did I see the hurt faces of my friend. My rage immediately petered out and was replaced with worry. "No, it's not that, I'm just..." I gave an aggravated sigh. "Look, I'm just mad that you guys would lash out at him like that. We're supposed to treat everyone fairly, and you just fought him like he was an Equestrian-wide threat. I thought Zecora already taught us not to judge through appearances." Now my friends just wore faces of shame at their mistakes. Mistakes that could have hurt Hisashi more than they already have.

I turned back around and continued towards the cave Hisashi lives in, but stopped to say a few things, "I heading for Hisashi's home. I'm still mad at you guys but I forgive all of you. I just need time to calm down. You can follow me if you like, just don't get in my way."

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound from the bushes in front of me. I immediately charged up my horn as my friends readied themselves to defend against the possible threat. Well, except for Fluttershy. She just took to hiding behind the Royal Guards.

All of the sudden, a Timberwolf jumps out of the bushes. I was about to blast it to bits, when I noticed that it was moving its head a lot, as if it was looking for something.

"Wait a second... Arbor?" The timberwolf's ears perked up at the name and its, or should it say, his, mouth curved to form a smile of sorts. "It is you!" I said, relieved at the sight of a friendly face. I reached "out and started petting him, though a little gently. Wouldn't want to get a splinter, after all.

"Twilight! Look out! It's a timberwolf!" I heard my big brother warn. I turned and stepped aside, showing my wooden acquaintance.

"It's okay, guys. This timberwolf's friendly. His name is Arbor." Before anypony could react, Fluttershy suddenly rushed to the front.

"*gasp* A friendly Timberwolf?! But, I thought these guys couldn't be tamed!" Fluttershy said, cautiously hovering her hoof over Arbor's face. He sniffed it like he did to me the night before and then, his lips(?) curved into an accepting smile. He looked at me and nodded. I caught on to the message and gave Fluttershy the okay, "Go on. Pet him."

She looked at me with bright eyes, before turning her attention back to Arbor. Her hoof slowly touched the wood that made up his body. She slowly stroked the timber, probably realizing that too fast might mean a splinter. "Oh my gosh! I'm can't believe I'm petting a timberwolf! ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..." Fluttershy was practically bursting with enthusiasm. Arbor didn't seem to mind, though. He looks like he's enjoying the attention. Sadly, I have to cut this short. Hisashi's still bleeding, so I'm gonna need his first aid kit again.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but Arbor and I need to get going." I told my friend. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Going? Where?"

"Back to his home, of course." I said.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm sorry for keeping you. I just never had the chance to be friends with a timberwolf before." She said, while hiding behind her mane.

"It's okay. I better get going. I still need to treat Hisashi. He's got some wounds I need to patch." Fluttershy's ears suddenly perked up and she brushed her mane away from her face, "Wait! He's hurt?" She asked. "May I take a look at him?" Oh, yeah. Fluttershy is a caretaker. If there's anypony who knows first aid, it's her.

"Uh, sure." I said, carefully lowering him down, his face towards the sky.

Fluttershy immediately started inspecting his body (as did everypony else; must have wanted to see what he is); his head, arms, legs, before saying something, "Nothing seems to be wrong, other than some wounds on his arm. I'm going to have to take off his clothes to see if he has any other injuries." She said with a little blush. She turned to me and asked, "What happened last night?"

Everypony's eyes were all on me. I guess I should explain why I'm defending some random creature. "Well, after I told Spike to run for help, I distracted the Timberwolves and took off. They followed me and almost got me, too. That was until I reached a clearing. In that clearing, I saw him. He was looking around while holding some metal thing, though it looked a lot like a miniature version of those cannons I saw that surround Canterlot Castle." I definitely had everypony's attention at that point.

"Anyway, I immediately disregarded the fact that he was not a pony and called for help while running towards him. He saw me and told me to get behind him. He fought the Timberwolves on my trail, but he was bitten in the arm while fighting. He beat them, though, sliced them up with the sword he carries with him until there was one left. He looked like he was about to slice it too, but he started gripping his head, like if he was in a lot of pain. I didn't think it was safe, so I made a force field around myself. It seemed a little cowardly, but I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. Eventually, though, he stopped and didn't destroy the last timberwolf, which is this guy right here." I said, gesturing my hoof towards Arbor. "He started... talking to it, or I should say, him, according to Hisashi. He was apparently friendly and didn't want to fight. Hisashi, though, was succumbing to his wounds. He fainted so I used his first aid kit to fix his wounds. Arbor lead me to the cave where Hisashi lives. I made a fire in the cave, and called it a night." Pinkie's hoof suddenly shot up. "Oh oh oh." I looked at her with a smile, "Yes, Pinkie?"

"Who's Arbor?" She asked, her hoof still waving in the air.

I, once again, gestured to the friendly pile of sentient wood.

"Oh." Her hoof found its way back to the ground.

"So," I continued, "I woke up to Hisashi telling me to eat something. He gave me some breakfast and we talked a little. He told me that he's actually from another dimension." Everypony gasped, except Princess Celestia, though her eyes widened in surprise. "He says that he is an anthropomorphic wolf, which is just a word for a bipedal animal. Anyway, he told me he was going to take me home, kind of like a 'thank you', he said. When we were on the path back, we heard voices. He told me to stay back so he could check to see where it was coming from. I think you know the rest." I said, trying to avoid everypony's eyes.

"Fluttershy, why don't we go? His wounds aren't getting any better." I said hurriedly. The atmosphere was getting really awkward.

"Oh!" Her attention snapped back to Hisashi. "His bleeding might have stopped, but an infection is still possible." She said, filled with determination. She really took taking care of animals seriously.

We all left the area and started towards Fluttershy's home, Arbor included. My friends were all silent, probably think about there mistake. I looked at my furry friend. He was being carried by 2 Royal Guards. I started thinking about his condition at the moment. My special talent might be magic, but I haven't mastered everything yet. What if I performed the spell wrong? What if he had more that just a concussion? What if...

"Twilight? You seem troubled." I jumped a little at the sudden voice of my former mentor.

"Oh! Princess Celestia! You scared me there." I said, while trying to calm my heart down.

"Please, formalities aren't to be shared between friends. Just call me Celestia." She said with a warm smile.

I smiled back before replying, "Okay, Prin... I mean Celestia. I was just thinking." I looked to the ground, hoping she wouldn't notice my worry.

"It's about your friend, isn't it? What was his name? Hisashi , was it?" Darn it. I looked further to the ground, this time, hoping that my blush couldn't be seen.

"Twilight, what exactly are you thinking about?" I sighed before answering, "Well, you're right. I've been thinking about Hisashi." I looked at her before continuing, "It's just... *sigh* I don't know."

Celestia gave me a motherly smile, "I understand. I, too, would be in love with the stallion who saved my life." She said, before turning her head back to the path in front of us.

Her words suddenly clicked in my mind and by the time I could react, Celestia started giggling. My head snapped towards her, my face as red as a tomato, "What?! That's not what I- I mean it's just..."

Celestia stopped giggling and placed her hoof on my shoulder, "I'm only joking, Twilight."

"Oh." I said, my head hung with embarrassment from my little outburst. I had practically admitted my feelings to the world.

"Though judging by your reaction to my statement, I think it's safe to say that you have some kind of feelings for our furry friend over there." She said, gesturing to Hisashi.

I sighed, "What can I say? I was a complete stranger to him and still, he protected me, gave me food, and he even said he would take me back to Ponyville as an escort because he thought it was too dangerous. Not everypony would do the same thing."

"Twilight," I looked at her, "Listen. I promise to keep this between us; I was never one for gossip, after all. Just remember, listen to your heart and the rest will happen naturally." She ended with a smile.

I gave one of my own, "Thank you, Celestia."

"No problem, Twilight. Just remember that even if he's not a pony, I recommend using protection." She said before moving forward to catch up with her sister.

I smiled, "Okay!"

Realization.

"Wait? What?!"

Celestia's laughter filled the air as the others looked at her, pondering on what could be causing her hearty laughter and completely ignoring a flustered Twilight try to recollect her thoughts.

POV: Third

The group made it back to Ponyville and to Fluttershy's cottage without much trouble, part of that because they avoided Ponyville all together due to Twilight saying that the sight of Hisashi might cause a panic. They all agreed and avoided all others to respect Twilight's wishes. The group reached Fluttershy's home without any complications (other than Discord trying to inspect the foreign creature) and settled down as Fluttershy tended to her guests. She had found the first aid kit she uses for when her animal friends get hurt and had begun to clean Hisashi's wounds, the ones that were reopened due to Rainbow Dash's earlier attack, inside a spare room she had for guests. Apparently, his size had proved to be too much for the beds in this world. Instead, he was placed on the floor with a bed made of pillows and a blanket. The story continues with Princess Celestia lowering the sun so as to make room for her sister to raise the moon for the night, signifying evening's appearance.

POV: Hisashi

Owww...

My fucking everything. It fucking huuuuuurts.

Huh? When did the ground get so soft? Not even the cave ground is this soft.

Feels like... fabric? Dafuq? Where am I?

I groan as I open my eyes, which open faster than they need to from shock. Reason? There's a ceiling above. Implications? I've been captured.

Only one word is formed in my head.

SHIT.

I prop myself up on my elbows and inspect my surroundings... to find that I'm in a bedroom? What the hell?

My eyes once again reacts to the sudden shock. Reason? I'm not captured. Implications? Twilight brought me to the public to a hospital.

Another word forms in my mind.

FUCK.

I sit up and start to inspect the room more thoroughly. It has a brownish look with straight carvings and holes everywhere along the walls. Okay, maybe I'm not in a hospital. I see a window, but I'm in to much pain and don't care enough to want to know what's outside. I try to bring my legs around the bed that I **as** **sumed** I was on, only to realize that I'm only a barely a foot off the ground, making me only slide my legs across the soft floor. I looked at my 'bed' and saw a bunch of pillows as my mattress. I slowly got up from the pillow floor and stretched. Everything still hurts a little, but it wasn't as much as when I was being attacked.

Wait a second.

TWILIGHT.

If I'm not captured, Twilight must have chased away those hostiles or something.

I hope she's okay.

Oh well! Time to see if I really am captured and if so, viciously murder whoever did that to show that capturing me is never a good idea.

Wait. Where's my weapon?

I reach to my back for my sword, only to feel air. I, then, look at my clothes, only to find none. Okay, add 'Stealing my clothes' to the reasons why I will viciously murder my captors.

I looked around the room in panic, trying to find my clothes, only to calm down as my clothes were on a nearby table.

Wow, it's all here. I thought they would've taken something. They even left my katana.

I quickly put them on and took my sword. Briefly considering my options, I decided to hilt my katana on my back. If they haven't done anything so far, then I'm going to trust them enough to not be battle-ready.

I walked towards the exit to the room... only to see that it's as tall as my chest.

Damnit.

I got on my knees and walked using my knees towards the door. I open it and kneed my way out. I look to see that I'm in a hallway. I look left; more rooms. I look right; a staircase. I got on all fours for better mobility and took towards the stairs. I was on the edge of the first step when I heard voices. I immediately stopped and leaned against the wall to be able to hear the apparent conversation.

"Is our guest going to alright, Fluttershy?" A sophisticated voice made its presence known.

"He's going to be okay, Rarity. I treated his arm wounds and made him as comfortable as I could in my spare guest room. We even made some food for him." A new voice replied. That must be Fluttershy. My arm? Wait, food? Who the hell are they talking about?

"Yeah, it's kinda the least we can do after knocking him out." A familiar voice said. I swear, I've heard that voice before. Wait? Knocking him out? The hostiles! Shit!

"I wonder if he like parties!" A cheery voice exclaimed. Parties? You mean those events where I have to stick around a bunch of stuck up fuck for 2 hours? Blech. No thank you.

"Everypony loves parties, Pinkie. Besides, he might want an apology instead of a party." The familiar voice said. Yup, those are the hostiles. But an apology? Are you telling me that the assholes who wanted me dead want to apologize now? Like I'd believe that bullshit.

"That's okay! We can make a "We're-sorry-for-knocking-you-out-and-we-want-to-be-friends party!" Okay, I'm done listening to this horseshit. I focus for a bit and remember my illusionary magic. My body was quickly covered with the illusion of assign that says 'Nothing is here'. What? If Twilight was distracted by me saying, "Look, it's a something!", then by the rules of stupidity, this should work.

I made my way downstairs, making the softest steps I could while on fours. Suddenly, a voice ringed out.

"Hey, what's that over there?" SHIT. I'VE BEEN COMPROMISED. I freeze on the steps, hoping that my disguise works.

"Is that a sign?"

"What does it say?"

"It says "Nothing is here". Well if there is a sign there, then clearly there is something over there."

"I saw it moving though. Do you think it's one of your animal friends, Fluttershy?"

"Well, I don't really have a sign lying around that says that nothing's there. It might be Discord."

"Oh, it most certainly isn't me, my dear Fluttershy."

"Then, who is that?"

"Why don't we see whose behind that thing?"

Fuuuuuck.

I continue down the stairs until I reach the floor of the downstairs.

"Hey! Now it's downstairs! We can see whose behind that thing now."

Why did my brain tell me to go down? I swear, my fucking brain likes to fucking torture me sometimes.

I feel a flat(?) surface touch me. Fuck.

"Hey, what the? My hoof is going through it!"

I decided to jump out and reveal my disguise, so at least I'll be able to have the element of surprise.

I stand up and turn off the illusion. "Surprise, Muthafuckas!"

I heard a few screams as I draw my sword. I look to inspect my opponents, to see that the same group of ponies who had beat my ass standing in front of me along with some weird snake thing with fur seated around a table. I look down to find the rainbow hair pegasus on the floor, on her back, looking up at me.

"All right. Give me, at the very least, one single reason why I shouldn't kill each and everyone of you fucksticks for clonking my ass and capturing me back at the forest."

* * *

 **Okay, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, I am so so so so sorry for fucking up anything. I tried my best and hopefully it paid off. Probably not. Whatever. Sorry this took so long, as I said I had to research about these guys just to be able to get their personalities and speech patterns. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Friendship? Wow! What's that?

**Hey guys! Still here? Wow, you guys sure are persistent. I thought you would've left by now. Oh, well. Guess that means I'm actually pretty decent at writing then. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I finally have time on my side because... School's over! Yay! Fuck you, finals! I should be able to have more time for this story this summer. That is unless writer's block forbids the creation of the next chapters of this story. Or my laziness says that this story can wait. Which it can't. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hisashi has finally come to, and he's pissed. Under the assumption that he has been captured, he promises the gruesome and gory demises of his captors, unaware of the fact that his 'captors' are, in fact, his friend's , Twilight Sparkle, best friends. As Hisashi came to in Fluttershy's guest room, Twilight felt the need to use the washroom and used the one situated at the end of the hallway where the inhabited guest room could be found. As the door to the restroom closed, the door to the guest room opened, and out came a revenge-seeking psychopath. Twilight finished her business soon enough, only to be puzzled by the open guest room door. 'Hisashi must be up! I wonder how he's doing?' The purple unicorn thought. That was until she overheard the screams of terror coming from the ground floor.

"All right. Give me, at the very least, one single reason why I shouldn't kill each and everyone of you fucksticks for clonking my ass and capturing me back at the forest."

Date: May 2nd, 2024

Time: 3:27 pm, Equestrian Time

Location: Fluttershy's Cottage

POV: Twilight Sparkle

Oh no. That sounded like Hisashi!

"So? Where's my reason? Or should I just kill all of you now?"

The girls!

I raced down the hall and reached the stairs. Making my way down, I caught sight of my friend standing next to the last step. He was standing over something... Wait, that's Rainbow Dash! And he's holding his sword! He's gonna kill her!

"No! Hisashi!" I shouted. I reached the last few steps and tackled him to the ground. We both fell to the ground, with me on top of him. I look looked down to see my friend's blindfolded face. Why does he even wear a blindfold?

My thoughts were interrupted by growling and I quickly realized that it belong to the stallion under me. Soon, the growling was followed by a gasp.

"Twilight?! You're here! Quick! Get behindi me; I'll cut them down, then we can make a run for it." He told me in a panicked voice.

"A run for it? What are we running from?" I was honestly confused as to what he is talking about. I, then, proceeded to mentally slap myself in the face for not remembering the fact that my friends caused his unconsciousness.

He stood back up and raised his weapon towards my friends. "I've cut down some weird shit to stay alive back then, but I never thought I'd be killing pastel-colored horses for my freedom." He suddenly lunged forward, giving me only seconds to spare as a bright purple force field surrounded my friends. Luckily, Rainbow had the sense to join the rest of the group.

"What the fuck? Think that you can pussy out with a fuckin' force field?! You only bought yourselves a few more seconds!" He shouted. He raised his sword and I took that opportunity to wrap the force field around him. "What the fuck?" was all he said before I completely surrounded him with the field. He started pounding on it, making my brain ache with each hit.

"Hisashi! Stop!" I begged. His ears perked up and turned to face me. He must have seen my horn glowing since I saw his eyebrows raise. To my surprise, he started pounding on the shield even harder. The pounding made my head hurt so much, that I almost missed the enraged expression on his face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING SAVED YOUR ASS BACK AT THE FOREST AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BACKSTABBING MY ASS?!" He looked like the living embodiment of anger right now.

"No! Listen to me, Hisashi. They're not enemies; they're my friends!" I defended, shouting so as to make him understand my point.

His mouth gaped, "You-you..."

Suddenly, the last thing I expected happened.

He slumped down in defeat.

"So. That's it, then. You're just another one of them. You fucking lied to me. Go ahead. Kill me, bitch. You've fucking caught me. Now end it." His head was dropped so that he faced the floor.

I approached him warily, "Hisashi, I'm not gonna kill you. You need to understand. My friends don't want to hurt you. In fact, they're sorry for it. They want to make it up to you." I finished with a smile.

There was silence for a few seconds before he replied, "Are you sure?" His voice was comparable to Fluttershy's normal speaking voice.

"Hisashi, our race is a peaceful one. We, ponies, don't have a lot of violence in our history. Even the worst of criminals can only be sent to a place called Tartarus because we do not kill others." I explained.

He look up and made eye contact, I think, "Twilight. I have seen a lot of shit in my life. I've learned not to trust anyone. So, call me the stupidest idiot in the world, but I'm gonna trust you." I smiled at that. "Honestly, you remind me of someone. She was a cheetah. But more importantly, she was the one who taught me how to have emotions. How to heed your conscience. All that fun shit. I have her to thank for my reformation. I guess I could also call her a friend. So I'm gonna remember a lesson she taught me; 'Your brain makes your logical choices, but who makes the choices that are based off your emotions? Your heart.'" He tapped his chest lightly. "Honestly, I thought that was the cheesiest shit I've ever heard. I could practically taste the cheese, and it was rancid, but I see what she means now." He said with a smile.

I smiled, "So, are we good now?" I said while extending my hoof and dispelling the shield.

He seemed to think about it for a while, though a tad exaggerated since he was stroking a non-existent beard, before getting on his knees and shrugging, "Ah, what the fuck? Sure." He grabbed my hoof and while I prepared to shake it, he suddenly pulled me in and hugged and pat my back. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that to happen, so I was obviously surprised at the sudden gesture. I didn't know what to do, other than hug him back, though with a massive blush on my face. I let myself feel the heat radiating off his body with my eyes closed.

Maybe this could work. I wouldn't mind doing this all the time.

"Blech! I'm getting sick from all this lovey-dovey stuff!" I heard Rainbow whine. The blush on my face only grew at my friend's remark.

"Rainbow Dash! Can't you see that they're having a moment?" The prim and proper voice of my friend, Rarity, scolded her. "Honestly, I think they look adorable together!" Darn it, Rarity.

"Whatever. Just don't blame me if I start barfing."

Suddenly, Hisashi replied, "Yeah, this emotional crap doesn't sit that well with me." He released me and stood back up. He turned around and faced my friends. "So. Let's discuss about what the fuck happened back there." He said with a clap of his paws. He walked towards the table my friends were sitting and grabbed a pillow. "If I'm gonna ever forgive the fact that I was knocked out by you guys, then excuses must be made. So grab your Sohinki masks and give me your best shot." He kneeled down on the pillow in front of the table and put both his paws on the table in an upright position. He looked like how a Canterlot noble would sit if they were bipedal. "Your current standing is that you knocked me out to capture and kill me. Anyone who would like to deny that statement?"

I smiled as I approached the table myself to take a seat.

Hopefully, this doesn't end up in flames.

POV: Hisashi

The rest of the group of ponies (apparently) and that one weird flying furry amalgamation of animal body parts decided to sit down with me on the table that they were sitting on, but that was before I threatened to kill all of them. I looked at the low table and the nostalgia hit me like a brick. "Wow, reminds me of home..." I muttered.

I shook myself out of my memories and remembered why I'm here, "So, I'm still waiting on my excuses." I said with mock impatience. I took one look at that weird amalgamate and felt a weird vibe from it. Hmmm... It feels like... Chaos magic? Maybe it's capable of that kind of magic.

The pink one suddenly piped up with her hoof up in the air, causing me to lose my train of thought, "Oh oh oh! I know! We attacked you because we though you ate Twilight because there was blood on your mouth!" She was way too happy for her to be saying that.

That sparked up a memory, "Oh! You saw that? Shit, I knew I forgot something." I reached to touch the wound on my cheek and found that it's still a little fresh. I looked back at my paws (and silently thank myself for not putting my gloves on) to see that there's still some blood, if only a small bit. "Ah, dick. Twilight, could you fetch my first aid kit for me?"

She froze and I immediately knew what was up, "You left it back at the cave didn't you?" She nodded. My palms met my face, "Son of a bitch. Hey, owner of the house, can I borrow some stuff for my face? I cut my cheek and the blood got on my muzzle. Yeah, that's what you saw. Not Twilight's blood." They all looked ashamed.

"Anyway, judging from that one sentence, you all thought I killed someone. Important. To you..." My head dropped. I felt old memories resurfacing and I wasn't aware of the light sniffle that I let out.

"Are ya okay there, Sugarcube?" I heard a southern accent ask.

"Yeah, I just need a moment." I reassured the southern. I pull my blindfold up and wipe my eyes to counter the tears that were forming. I heard a few gasps, which was to be expected considering I had just shown my 'magic eyes'. I put my blindfold on without missing a beat and turned to face my audience once again.

The white unicorn said shakily, "Your eyes..."

"Oh, you mean these things?" I said while pointing at my eyes. "Yeah, I'm blind. So, I have to pump magic into my eyes to be able to see."

Suddenly, a wild Twilight appears!

"Wait! You can see using magic?!" The wild Twilight used Question!

"Yes, I can. Did you not hear me the first time or do those big ears need cleaning?" Hisashi counters with Blunt Answer with a follow-up of Being a Dick!

"You don't have to be mean about it. I was just asking a question." The wild Twilight used Guilt Trip! It had no effect!

"And I answered it. Case closed. Though judging by your curiosity, I take it that you've never seen this kind of magic before and that you want to study me with some kind of machine so that you can gather enough information to reproduce my magic so that your kind can benefit from it." Hisashi used...! Okay, I'll stop. I replied with the most blunt voice possible.

She looked like she was about to argue but I cut her off by holding up my hand, my palm showing off, "You were about to deny my statement in embarrassment, silently denying the fact that what I said was true and that you didn't want embarrass yourself in front of all of your friends." I finished with a large smile. Suddenly, the rainbow-haired one burst out laughing, some laughed regularly, while the rest giggled. At this point, Twilight's face was the definition of red.

"I officially love this guy!" Ms. Rainbow Hair choked out between laughs. I smile to myself. This was gonna fun.

"Wooow, you've got rainbow hair. You must be a unique one." I said, turning my attention to RH.

"Yup! It's all natural, too. Dad's side of the family." She said with a sense of pride.

"So, do you think I can make a shot in the dark with you?" I was about to make the worst 'shot in the dark' I'll ever make... For about a few seconds considering the fact that I'm doing this to everyone at the moment.

"Sure! After seeing that happen to Twilight over there," She pointed at Twilight still trying to hide her red face, "I wanna know what you can say about me." Her voice had a cocky undertone to it. This is gonna be sooooo bad. I'm so sorry.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I wanted to make sure. Just in case.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes, just read my mind or whatever you did with Twilight!" Man, guess she really wants this.

"Okay, it's your funeral." I warned. She wore a confused look before I examined her thoughts.

'What's he up too? Wait a second. Read my mind? NO! PLEASE DON'T SEE THAT I'M HOMO!' Perfect.

"So how does it feel like to be lesbian?" I asked. I'm still sorry.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates (Dafuq?) and her face became a mirror image of a tomato.

"I am honestly curious. What does it feel like to lust after the same gender?" I said, truly curious. What does it feel like? Guess it's just something you stick with? I honestly don't know. Also, I am so sorry. Though, Minx did say you don't become a lesbian. She said you just are. Hmmm... Makes sense.

"It was a one time thing! Me and AJ were just curious! Uhh, I mean..." She was a tomato attached to a pony's body.

I just starting my fuckin' ass off, "Holy shit, I was right!"

"You bucking...!" Suddenly, a sharp pain makes itself known in my facial region. In other words, I was bitch slapped.

I, however, was still laughing, "Yeah, I deserved that." I took a moment to observe the group and see that the orange one, who was most likely 'AJ', has also become a tomato with four legs, while the rest was staring at RH, who was currently hovering above me with her hoof out. Yup, I was bitch slapped.

"Damn right you did! I wanted you to tell me something cool!" She shouted at my face.

"No, you asked me to do what I did to Twilight." I countered.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, and what did I do to Twilight? I embarrassed her," I turn to face my purple friend, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You were right. I actually wanted to study you." She said, still a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I may have done that to myself. But you never talked about Twilight's sex life!" RH countered again. The rest of the group was struggling not to laugh.

I, however, couldn't believe the counterpoint I was about to say. It was so bad that I took a moment to chuckle to myself with my head drooped. But I mustered the courage and decided to think about the repercussions later.

"Considering the fact the Twilight's the smart one in the group, I highly doubt that she has one!" And that was how I was bitch slapped a second time. I was actually starting to see stars. Damn, these ponies can hit hard. The culprit wasn't RH, though, because it was none other Twilight. I wasn't surprised, though. It was to be expected that you would get hit if you decided to comment about one's sex life. Or lack of one.

"Hisashi!" Twilight said with a blush bigger than before.

At this point, even RH forgot about our fight and started laughed, along with the rest of the group.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry Twilight for embarrassing you. Forgive me?" I spoke with a solemn tone.

Twilight pouted, "Mmm, fine. But, only because we're friends." She finished with a smile.

"Good." My gaze turned towards the rest of the group. "Now, about what the rest of you..." I was blindsided by another bitch slap. Fuck, my cheek's starting to sting. The same southern accent that comforted me was apparently the owner of said bitch slap. "That's for makin' RD spill the beans."

"I figured as much." I was heavily contemplating about asking for a bag of ice or something. "I'll take it that none of you want me to take more shots in the dark?"

The room erupted in a single simultaneous sound that held the answer to me question.

"NO!"

I just shrugged. "Fair enough." I took this opportunity to inquire about the weird creature next to the yellow pegasus. "Hey, guys? Who's that guy?" I inquired while pointing at the weird amalgamation of animal parts.

The creature looked like he (or she) was about to say something, but then the yellow one decided to speak for him/her, "Oh! Right! Hisashi, was it? This is our friend, Discord. He's draconequus and the Spirit of Chaos."

That last sentence revealed to me the reason for the weird vibes and when it did, I let out an "Ohh" in realization, "So that's where the weird vibes are coming from. I thought I sensed Chaos magic."

Discord raised a bushy eyebrow at my words and suddenly disappeared. I looked around until something appeared on my muzzle, right in front of my eyes, "Sensed? You can sense Chaos magic?" I realized that it was Discord who was on my muzzle. Change size? Yup, Chaos magic.

I plucked him off my nose and set him on the table. "Well, yeah," I said nonchanlantly, "Any good magic user can sense the unique vibes of certain types of magic. Chaos gives off a weird vibe, kinda like the one that gives you shudders."

Once again, Twilight swoops in with her assload of questions. "Wait, you're telling me you can sense different types of magic?"

I, in all honesty, was dumbfounded at the question, "You can't? It's one of the easiest things to learn."

When the unicorn shook her head, I decided to explain, "Well, each type of my kind's magic utilizes different types of emotions or behaviors. This is why most magic users in my world have mental problems. As I said, branches of the magic tree uses different emotions or behaviors. For example, pyrokinesis utilizes anger. Cyrokinesis is linked to cruelty. And so on and so forth..."

Twilight, who suddenly had a quill and paper with her, was just nodded her head while her eyes were staring at the paper before her, "Uhuh, keep going."

Deciding to go with it I continued, "Which brings us too the reason why magic users are bombarded with mental problems. If the magic tree branch isn't mastered completely, it consumes the brain using the emotion of behavior the magic is linked to. Like, if you don't completely master pyrokinesis, rage will slowly overtake your emotions and soon, everything you do will be dictated by that one single emotion. It's one of the flaws of our kind. Even if you master the magic in question, PTSD is a huge possibility. Anyway, I've been ranting too long now. What about you guys? We haven't been introduced yet, right? My name is Hisashi, an anthropomorphic wolf."

The group then proceeded to introduce themselves to me. The yellow one's name is Fluttershy and apparently she's a caretaker. The white one is Rarity and she's a fashion designer. The lesbian was Rainbow Dash (Hey, I wasn't too far off) and she's part of the weather team? Okay? The pink one was Pinkie Pie (big surprise...) and she was an employee and a bakery. Whatever that is. And Twilight was The Princess of Friendship? Okay... Weird. The two big ones were Princess Celestia and Luna, with the white one being the former and the bluish being the latter.

Wait...

"You three are Princesses?" Once their approval was given, I voiced out my reaction. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" While the three princesses looked at each other in confusion, I remember the lessons I've been taught and put them to use. I turned to them with a straight face and lowered my head in my kneeling form.

" _Anata no denka_." I spoke in my native tongue.

My head remained lowered until RD decided to ask, "Uh, what did you say?"

I raise my head and turn to the blue mare with a confused expression, "You mean _Anata no denka_?"

"Yeah, what's that?" The mare's was tilted to signify her confusion. So, they don't know Japanese here, huh?

"Wait a minute, I've heard that expression before." The white princess spoke thoughtfully. "Hmm, yes. I remember. I visited the island nation of Jaypon once before. They regarded me with that same expression. I take it that your words meant, 'Your Highness'? And that your bow was one of respect?"

I give a light smile, "Well, aren't you the observant type?"

Twilight decided to pipe up, "Oh! I remember reading about that once. The Jayponese use bows as a sign of respect, with the longer and deeper the bow, the more respect is being given."

"Which is why my head didn't drop too low. You may be royalty, but I do not hand out my respect to anyone right away. My respect is earned."

"Understandable. Now, maybe you'd like to answer some of our own questions?" The white princess said, redirecting the conversation.

"Sure, hit me." I answered.

The next few minutes where just things about me and my world in general, especially the part about how bow of worlds have similar taste for names. Neigh York? Beethoofen? Really? We just chalked it up to their world being an alternate dimension or some shit like that. I skipped the more horrific parts when talking about certain things, though. Wouldn't want anything to happen to their precious sanities of course. They were probably just using the questioning to see if I'm a threat to this world. Completely understandable, though. I wouldn't trust me, either. It went smoothly enough, other than the occasional remark. I even got to learn the meaning of the word 'friend'! Though, they were kinda weirded out by the fact that I don't know what 'friend' actually meant. But, a certain question froze me in my tracks.

The draconi- dracino- dargoni- Son of a bitch! Whatever the fuck Discord is! He said, "You seem to be nice enough. Loves chaos too, hehe. Tell us, to whom do we have the pleasure of calling Mr and Mrs. Hisashi?"

My eyes widened and I started choking. The rest were shocked by my actions. That one question served as the breaker which opened the flood gates of repressed memories.

"Hisashi! Are you okay?" I heard the voice of Fluttershy with an easily identifiable hint of concern.

My PTSD started flaring up and all rational thought had left my mind.

 _Smoke. Fire. Mommy? Daddy?_

 _Where are you? Outside. People._

 _Kneeling. Gasp. Bang. Dead._

 _NOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up with a jolt. Like if some fucker thought it would be funny to wake me up with a car battery. My eyes were wet with tears and it wasn't stopping. I was shaking like a blender and crying like a toddler. I was kept in my infantile state until a familiar voice popped up.

"Hisashi!"

I looked up to see the face of my purple friend and realize that I'm in a fetal position.

"Are you alright?" Her voice held a mixture emotions, like worry and concern. Wait, aren't those two the same thing?

"Hisashi, what's wrong?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My voice had disappeared, so I just put my head back down and start crying into my palms again.

 _No... Not again... Get a hold of yourself... Don't let it get you anymore... We'll face this..._

 _Together..._

* * *

 **Sooooo... Nothing much to say here. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Help is still appreciated and about the lesbian comment above... Yeah. I swear I'm not homophobic. I actually respect those guys. Y'know why? Cause one: their relationship doesn't expand the giant population anymore and I respect that (not that having a kid is a bad thing) and two: you really can't judge something you don't know yourself, which is why I'm genuinely curious as to how homosexuals appear.**

 **Yeah. I said it. I respect homos. DEAL WITH IT. Though, I'm not one myself.**

 **TheRPGMinx did say that you don't become a lesbian, you just are. Good enough for me.**

 **If the joke about RD being lesbian offended you, sorry then, but I can't please everybody. Her thoughts, her problems. Besides, most of the fandom appears to accept RD as a lesbian anyway. Still, I apologize for the bad joke. Might take that out though if people want me to. If the last part confuses you, it'll be explained in future chapters. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. I'm Mentally Ill and I'm Proud!

**So. You're still here, huh? Oh well. People like my story? No problem with that. Thanks for the favs and follows! Sorry for the long hiatus. Looks like summer made me more lazy than productive.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about making other stories than this one. Though, I won't work on more than one story at a time. The only two concrete ideas I have at the moment are PokeTale and Two Psychos. Both will be expanded upon if/when I post those stories but brief descriptions can be found in my profile. Hopefully, over time I'll post more than brief descriptions.**

* * *

The Mane Six (and co. [and by that I mean the rest of the group]) backed away from the table that was in use moments ago and were confused and for good reason, too. Their furry friend, Hisashi, has suddenly started choking and has fallen into a fetal position after The Spirit of Chaos used one of Hisashi's trigger words. It might also be worth noting that Hisashi is a patient of PTSD. Not that the rest of them actually know that. And a question was raised among the chaos (worth mentioning that even Discord did not enjoy this chaos, which is saying something), is that if their was something wrong, why was it not sensed when the alicorn Twilight Sparkle casted that advanced spell which revealed everything that ailed him? The answer can be found within the question of, 'Did she not remember that it could only sense PHYSICAL ailments?' Otherwise, she would have known that our friend is a victim of PTSD. And a very severe case at that. Little did they know, PTSD wasn't the only thing he suffers from.

Date: May 2nd, 2024

Time: 5:49 pm, Equestrian Time

Location: Fluttershy's Cottage

POV: Third

"Discord! What did you do?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded from the floating draconequus.

"Don't look at me! I've done nothing wrong!" Discord said with a hurt look. He disappeared, then appeared in a uniform. "Scout's honor!"

"Cut the crap and tell us what you did already!" Rainbow Dash flew forward into Discord's face.

Her flight, however, was interrupted by a rope catching her and pulling her down into a pillow. The rope was, not surprisingly, attached to Applejack.

"Hold on there, Sugarcube. He ain't lyin'." Applejack simply stated.

"See? Your good friend here agrees with me concerning my innocence." Discord said with a halo above his head.

Rarity, seeing her opportunity, intervened, "That's all well and good, darling, but we mustn't forget our friend here."

Suddenly, the group heard movement. And by movement, I mean someone hitting the table they were using a few minutes ago. "Ouch! Fuck!" They all turned their heads towards the sudden profanity that only one being in this room is capable of. Hisashi.

"Son of a bitch. You couldn't have freaked out away from a fucking table? Can't blame you though." The relief, though was short-lived, as when they turned to see their friend, they were not expecting there to be more than one of them. Standing tall over Hisashi's crumpled form, was another Hisashi, only this one did not have a blindfold, which let the whole room to see the being's glowing red eyes. It looked like a clone of some sorts. The body on the ground seemed to still be crying while the one standing looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"Rex, can we please just get to a corner or something? I wanna be alone for now." The lying body spoke.

The Hisashi clone was quick to act, picking up their friend in one swift motion. "Sure thing, bud. I know how this shit is for you. Don't know how you keep putting up with though." The clone comforted as he started walking towards a corner in the room.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. Cost me a lot." He reached the corner and set down Hisashi, placing him down so that his head was leaning against the wall for support.

"Don't worry about it, bro. I'll look after us. You just rest that head of your's and I'll keep watch. Like always." The clone reassured the wolf in a soothing tone. The clone reached and took the wolf's sword and sat down in front of him. He was positioned in such a fashion that if anyone wanted Hisashi, they'd have to go through the clone, apparently named Rex, first.

The original dropped his head down and awaited slumber. "Thanks, Rex." The sound of soft sobbing immediately followed.

The group all looked at each other in confusion. Rainbow Dash, though, seemed to be the only one who wanted to have a voice in the room. "Uhh, am I the only one who saw that?"

Twilight, taking cautious steps, made her way to their friend, reaching her hoof out to poke the wolf, "Hisashi?"

The clone stood in her way and started voicing his thoughts, "Fuck off ya wanks. Hisashi needs his fuckin' rest, 'specially after that product of Mother Nature going complete retard you call a draconiconi or whatever the fuck that little shit's called triggered the poor fella. All of you can just shove a bunch of alpha-niner dildos up all your fuckin' asses. Now leave us alone." After the little 'rant', the group had to pause at the extremely foul language. They had never in their lives seen or heard such profanity.

Surprisingly, the first to compose herself was the fashionista. "Well, I never! How dare you use such uncouth language in the presence of your friends?! The princesses?! We have shown kindness and acceptance and this is how you repay us?"

"Look, I don't even know who the fuck any of you are. Sash probably does, but not me. So until proven otherwise, you're nothing but a pack of hostiles waiting for a chance to strike." The clone said without missing a beat, holding the sword in a defensive position.

Rainbow Dash flew forth and raised a question of her own. "Wait a second. We just introduced ourselves a few minutes ago! How do you not know us?!"

Suddenly, they were all silenced by the sound of metal hitting metal. Namely, a Karambit knife hitting the sword Rex was holding. Everyone turn to see that the culprit was none other than Hisashi himself. "Stand down, Rex."

"But..."

"Now." His voice was laced with venom as he commanded his other self.

The clone frowned, "Fine. Here. Ya dropped this." A smirk appeared on his face on that last remark whilst handing him the Karambit. He gave Hisashi his sword too.

"Good. Now, cmon." Hisashi said, extending his arm out for his clone to accept, to which he responded with grabbing it. They pulled each other close and hugged. The duo released each other and the clone stepped back. "Stay safe, ya jackass" was the last thing the clone said before dissapearing into thin air.

Once Rex was gone, Hisashi gave a sigh and crossed his arms, facing the group, "So, would any of you care to explain what you did?"

"I think you're the one who needs to explain. What the heck was that?! How was there two of you?!" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Oh, him?" Hisashi answered whilst waving his hand as if it was nothing weird, "That was just my other half. But that's not important. Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask such a question?" Hisashi asked, looking at the draconequus.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not like I knew that would happen!" Discord defended.

"Of course you don't know. Nobody knows. NOONE FUCKING KNOWS!" The wolf shouted. He fell to the floor, cradling himself. "Nobody knows nobody knows nobody knows..." He kept repeating, over and over.

"Uh, girls? Ah think somethin's seriously wrong with Sashi over here." AJ commented, to which RD gave a incredulous look.

"Ya think?!" The two mares argued away while the purple alicorn contemplated.

"Maybe it's his concussion that did this, but if that's the case I should've seen it when I casted that spell!" Twilight said, deep in thought.

It was then, when Celestia took notice, "Twilight?"

The young alicorn looked up, her train of thought crashing and burning, "Huh?"

"You said you casted a spell that saw our friend's problems, right?"

"I did. It was the one that allowed a pony to scan an individual for injuries. Princess Celestia, not to be rude, but what does this have to do with the current situation?"

"Have you forgotten the limitations of the spell you used?" Celestia said with a knowing look.

"Like it's not a injury?"

"Not an injury, no, but what if it was a mental issue?"

Twilight's eyes widened at the thought, "There's a variant of the spell in which mental health could be examined?"

"Indeed, but such a spell can only be casted by users such as Luna and myself." The princess said, nodding. "It is the reason why it is not commercially available to general hospitals and why doctors have to rely on symptoms to deduce a patient's problem."

"So, you can see what's wrong with Hisashi?"

"I can try. It's the least I can do for our friend here." The solar princess walked over to the cradling form of Hisashi and closed her eyes. Large amounts of concentration was used and once the spell was done, the princess was left out of breath and needed to be held by her sister.

"Princess!" The rest of the group took notice and rushed over to see what had occurred.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"Everything alright there, Sugarcube?"

"Do you need a cupcake?"

Many voiced out there concern for their ruler, as the Solar Princess looked as if she didn't have a good night's rest.

"I'm quite alright, though I'm going to have to accept that cupcake." The pink pony who offered immediately pulled a cupcake seemingly out of thin air and handed it to the pastry lover, who quickly ate the treat in one bite. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

"Okay, Princess, what did you see?" The purple alicorn inquired.

The princess only frowned. "Well, it's worse than I thought. The spell revealed to me many things wrong with Hisashi. Apparently, he seems to be suffering from PTSD, which must explain why he was triggered. Sadly, that was the smallest of the problems I detected within his mind. He seems to also suffer from Bipolar Disorder and Dissociative Identity Disorder. Poor thing."

Pinkie's eyes lighten up at the explanation, "Ooooh," before immediately forming a confused look. "What's that?"

"It means that at some point in his life, he experienced a traumatic event that scarred him to the point where he has extreme mood shifts, triggers and it even explains that clone of him we saw. He said he was capable of certain kinds of magic, and by the looks of that moving sign he used, he could be able to use illusionary arts. So, he probably personified his other personality using his magic, as a coping mechanism." The princess explained.

Pinkie smiled at the explanation, "Ooooh!" And immediately frowned again, "What?"

Twilight let out a sigh, "It means that there's something wrong with him."

Pinkie finally nodded in approval with no continuing looks of confusion, "Oh! Okay!" Before once again having a question, "Wait a second! I still have one more question! You said he has problems right? So, why don't we just get him some help?"

Celestia's facial expression turned somber, "You misunderstand, Pinkie. Bipolar Disorder cannot be cured, only repressed. And unless the personalities he harbors have been able to co-exist peacefully, his DID poses as another problem."

Another voice made its way into the conversation, surprising the group of ponies, "Calm your teats, woman. Jeez. Why be so worried about some fuck that just appeared outta no where?"

The sentence surprised the ponies, who then quickly turned around to face their friend, once bawling on the floor not even 5 minutes ago, standing with his arms crossed as if the whole ordeal hadn't just happened. The group's confusion only silenced them and allowed the wolf to continue speaking, "I mean, I literally arrive from nowhere and the first thing you did was take me in. Oh wait, you guys tried to kill me first. Hmmm..."

While the wolf pondered, Celestia decided to address her concerns, "Hisashi?"

The wolf snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the white alicorn, "Hmmm? Yes, Sun Butt?"

And with that, everyone (or everypony in the case of this world) lost their shit. A chorus of gasps erupted as the disrespectful comment flew from his lips. Luna's face contorted into a mixture of disgust and shock. Rarity had pulled out some fancy couch out of nowhere and is now currently fainted on the piece of furniture.

Wow.

This world really has a knack for pulling things out of thin air.

The rest had just adopted looks of shock that someone had disrespected the Princess with such an uncouth comment. Celestia, however, had only her eyes raised as she had not heard a comment like that, though she can see where that would come from, considering the fact that the situation combined his rudeness, which was very apparent, and the fact her cutie mark was a sun. Her face softened as the initial shock passed and she smiled at the little nickname.

What? She found it humorous. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she's some kind of uptight dick with a pole their ass like those ponies in Canterlot.

The anthro looked around, eyebrow raised, in confusion, "Ooooookaaaaay." He spoke slowly. "What do you need?" He said turning his attention back to the white princess in front of him.

Before he could react, Luna appeared in front of him, staring him down with a death glare. "How dare you speak of my sister in such an uncouth manner?!"

But the animal only smiled, "Did I not say how I don't respect you completely?"

Luna was surprised. She had not expected him to talk back. "Just because your princesses doesn't warrant my immediate respect."

Celestia placed her hoof onto Luna's shoulder, "Indeed. I have seen many ponies in Equestria who share the same mindset. Not everypony agrees with our rule."

The anthro raised a paw and gestured to the white Princess, "See?! She gets it!" He went over and draped an arm over her shoulder, which wasn't hard considering Celestia was 6'4" and he was 6'7".

"Besides," he went on, "I was planning on nicknaming all of you."

He pointed at Fluttershy, "You were gonna be Quiet One."

At Rainbow, "I was gonna keep calling you Rainbow Hair."

"Cotton Candy." Pinkie.

"Ms. Fancy." Rarity.

He hesitated while his paw settled on Applejack, "Uhh. I honestly don't know. Applejack is fine, I guess." The mare in question just shrugged. "Fine bah me." **(Level with me here. I don't know how to speak with that accent.)**

"I guess I can keep calling you Ms. Purple." Twilight.

"You," Discord, "can be the King of Chaos."

"The King of Chaos? Now that is something I can get behind." The draconequus thought aloud.

"And you," Luna, "I was gonna call you Blue Moon."

"Blue Moon? I'm curious as to what explanation you can come up with." Luna wore a look of boredom, as she still felt a little salty from the earlier argument.

Who can blame her though? First time someone comments on your own sister's ass? AND gets away with it? Pretty sure I'd get mad too. Eh, but what do I know? I'm just a disembodied voice who speaks during the 3rd Person POV sessions.

Anyway, back to the story!

Hisashi moved towards the doubtful alicorn and reached for her face. The princess saw this and moved away from the paw, but eventually, and reluctantly, let the foreign appendage reach it's destination. The wolf smiled and worked his magic. Literally. He's psychic.

"Well, Princess Luna, I would prefer to call you Blue Moon because someone like you..." He leaned closer to her ear. "...only comes every once in a long time." He moved back and saw that his words has caused Luna's normally blue face to turn red and her eyes to be as wide as dinner plates. She has never received such a compliment before that it baffled her to think that someone thought of her as special.

"I must admit," he continued, "that you have lead an interesting life according to your memories, Blue. From what I was able to piece together from bits and scraps, some points of said life have even reminded me of mine, except they were really exaggerated. Crippling loneliness, a period of depression and even being culture shocked." He listed. "I have a feeling that we'll be good friends, because honestly, it would be fun to be able to interact with someone who can understand the feelings I harbor." He turned and stretched an arm towards Celestia, "Sun Butt. It would be my pleasure to make your acquaintances." He said with a exaggerated bow.

Celestia gave a warm smile and accepted the friendly gesture, "The feeling is mutual, Hisashi. As ruler of Equestria, I humbly welcome to our world." She said with an equally exaggerated bow.

Hisashi smirked, 'Looks like she caught on. Nice to know that she has a sense of humor.'

He looked around the room and at the group of ponies (and one draconequus) and was met by a batch of warm smiles. 'Is this really it? Is this my second chance?' He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 'Thank you, whoever is responsible.' He reopened his eyes and he prepared to greet his new... friends. Wow. A word had never felt so foreign in his life.

Only one thought crossed his mind, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

SHIT.

He jinxed it.

Welp. This can only go one way now.

A STORY ARC! YAY!

* * *

 **Yes, I know this took like 2 fucking months and it's only 3000+ words. This was one of those chapters that you have to struggle to finish because you didn't really have much planned for this particular chapter. And yes, there will probably be more of these roadblocks and I'm sorry in advance. Once again, I'm sorry if I butcher anything.**

 **But, you need to understand. It was summer vacation. I was out of town. And...**

 **...what?**

 **The corner?**

 **...okay. I deserve it. *sits in the corner***

 **But...**

 **...no talking?**

 **Okay...**


	6. A Heart to Heart and an Adventure

**Hello, again. It is I! I have returned from the land of... that corner over there. I've come to drop off a new chapter.**

 **...**

 **That's it. Nothing new really. But, I do have a new story idea. It's just an AU for Undertale where all the bosses that were one shot actually get a fight. They'll probably just be one shot stories, though.**

 **Huh. All of my story ideas seem to be Undertale-related. Oh well. Ideas are ideas.**

 **Also!**

 **Ho. Ly. Dick.**

 **This story has reached 1000 views at the time I'm writing this. And I'm pretty sure that out of 1000 views, at least 50% are visitors. I think. As in a different person each. Maybe. At least 500 different people saw this and gave this story a look, whether it was a sideways glance or a full-on read. Probably.**

 **Wow, I'm starting to sound like Chiaki.**

 **So, I'ma be real with everyone, I never thought I would get this far. It surprises me that people actually like what I make. So, thank you all. To celebrate, this chapter is 6000+ words.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter while I enjoy the pizza I ordered.**

 **Thank you.**

 **By the way, the bold text in parenthesis are notes from me.**

* * *

As moon started illuminating the night sky, the group of friends passed the time with casual talk and small questions here and there, all of them remembering to steer clear from a certain topic. Everyone was having a good time, even the normally uptight guards were holding conversations with one another. The tea Fluttershy provided wasn't half bad, either. She would probably have to restock the next day, but those thoughts were held off for now. The Mane Six had no problem warming up to the wolf, **both** his attitudes proving to be great conversationalists despite the fact that the both of them (or maybe just one, cause y'know... They're just two personalities in one) have never had any social practice, which is what made the conversations fun in the first place. A combination of a lack of awareness that they weren't used to the jokes of the mature nature and the little amount of fucks that Hisashi actually gives made all of them laugh until they couldn't breath. Well, not really. It happened to Rainbow Dash but the rest just felt awkward.

Maybe it's just because of the lack of maturity Rainbow has.

Nevertheless, after all the laughs, they turned to address the problem at hand.

How are they gonna break the news to the land that an inter-dimensional being that is really immature is going to be sharing a living space with them?

After a while, no solutions came to light and they decided to pick up again the next day, same place.

Meanwhile, the Royal Sisters seem to be having an interesting conversation.

Date: May 2nd, 2024

Time: 7:26 pm, Equestrian Time

Location: Fluttershy's Cottage

POV: Third

"Luna? Are you okay, sister? You've been staring into space for quite awhile now." The white alicorn asked whilst sipping some tea.

The princess was stirred from her dazed look and looked at her sister with a blush. "Huh? What?"

Celestia covered her mouth and giggled, "I take it that you're preoccupied at the moment?"

"N-no! I... was just thinking!" She said hurriedly.

Celestia rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure you were." She took another sip of her tea. "You do know you can tell me anything, right sister? I won't judge." She finished.

The flustered mare tried to recollect herself, "It is just that... Uh... Uh..." After stumbling on her words, she heaved out a sigh, "Oh gods, why does this have to be so complicated?"

The white alicorn smiled, "It's about Hisashi, isn't it?"

"Was it really that obvious, sister?" Luna said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Her sister only smiled, "If it could, it would be written all over your muzzle."

Luna cover her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Oh! Can you blame me, sister? He is probably the first and only stallionooo to compliment me who is not either you or somepony who wants to gain something from complimenting me! How can I not have feelings for him?" She stated in a anxious manner, the situation being a foreign one to her, which is not surprising considering the fact she spent 1000 years on the damn moon.

"Does he share the same feelings?" She said to herself in a hushed whisper, along with a few similar questions pertaining to the wolf's feelings towards the midnight blue mare. Finally, she finished and slumped on the table they occupied. "Oh, what am I to do?"

Celestia sighed, remembering a similar conversation that had taken place not long ago, "Luna, you taking all of this too seriously. He has only complimented you once, and you're thinking about the relationship between the two of you. I understand that you are far from experienced in this area but you are taking all of this a little too fast, don't you think?" Luna only sighed.

"Luna," Celestia started, "if you really want answers, you must confront him about it. Nothing good comes from assumptions." She spoke in the motherly tone many ponies have been familiar with, though to Luna, it was a tone used when one sibling speaks with another.

Luna's ears perked up and so did her head, "You are right, sister! If I require answers, then I shall seek them! Okay! I will speak to Hisashi about this, right now!" And when she didn't move, her solar sister tilted her head in confusion.

Heh. Solar sister.

After a bit, the monarch of the moon laughed awkwardly, "Heh, umm, maybe when he's alone?"

Moon monarch. What the fuck. How am I coming up with these cringy titles?

Anyway, Celestia can only facehoof and shake her head.

Time: 8:39 pm, ET (That's Equestrian Time. It's getting tedious)

POV: Hisashi

After a lot of laughing and questions, and a bit of tea (ten outta ten by the way, that shit was delicious), my new... friends. Huh, so foreign, yet, there was that cheetah. Anyway, my friends called it a night, saying that it was getting pretty late, and I nodded. I always slept early so that I would wake up early. More time means more of the... shitty... things... I did.

Well that got depressing!

I stood up and greeted them goodbye, but not before being stopped, "Hey, wait. Where are you staying, Sash?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname and turned to the walking pile of skittles. "If you must know Rainbow, I have a cave in that forest you guys were at."

At my words, Ms. Fancy spit out the tea she was sipping. "What?! You live in Everfree?!"

At **her** words, the royalty present in the room looked at me, eyes wide with shock, except for Twilight. I just shrugged at the question, "Of course. If we're gonna hide my existence until we can formally announce it, I need a place to stay. Luckily, when I arrived, there was an uninhabited cave with a river in the clearing I woke up in."

Twilight then spoke up, "Yup! That was the clearing he saved me from those Timberwolves." She said with a smile. Ugh. If a carnivore was able to adapt so as to be able to survive on vegetables, rocks and fruits, I can adapt to survive the sheer adorableness of this world so as to not die by heart attack. 14 years as a soldier and I'll be damned if I die because my heart couldn't take the visual diabetes these ponies excrete.

Applejack out a hoof to her chin, "Well, if he could protect Twilight, Ah'm sure he could look after himself out there."

I concluded with a nod, "There. Now I'll be leaving. Thanks, you guys. I had more fun than I've ever had in my life. 'Night." I turned at walked out the door, though I did so while ducking. Damn these doors are short.

As I left I heard, the sound of my new friends' goodbyes filled my ears. I smiled and closed the door. I gave a satisfied sigh and looked at the blanket of stars up above, "Welp. Now to find Arbor and head home." I was about to call for him in my head when I heard the door opening. I turned to find that Blue was standing at the doorway. I was a bit confused as to why she was here but nevertheless I smiled, "Blue! Did you want something?"

Huh? Why isn't she looking at me? And why is she rubbing her leg? And isn't she supposed to be blue? "Hey, is everything okay? You're looking redder than usual." I pointed out. I reach and touch my paw onto her forehead. She was apparently surprised because she jumped at my touch. Huh. She's pretty hot. I should probably get her inside. She is a princess after all. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

I was just about to say something when she brushed away my paw, "Hisashi, I wish to speak to you about something."

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go sit over there by the lake. Get comfortable, y'know?" I suggested.

"Um... Yes! Of course." Somethings definitely up. She's acting waaay jumpier than usual. Or maybe she's just like that, I dunno.

We made our way to the lake that apparently sits in front of the house. Or is it a river? I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, when we made it there, I sat by the shore while Blue sat on her haunches right next to me.

"Okay, Blue. Fire away."

"Okay. Hisashi, what do you think of me?" She said, looking up at me and making eye contact.

I raised my eyebrows at the foreign question, "Huh? What does you mean?"

She closed her eyes, visibly annoyed, "Okay, nevermind, let me rephrase. Do you have... feelings for me?" She said whilst gritting her teeth, like if she didn't want to say that.

I was just honestly confused, "What? I don't understand."

She pursed her lips and let out a sigh, "Okay, I get it. No more beating around the bush." I was genuinely lost at what exactly she wanted. "Hisashi, I am going to be completely honest with you. I like you." Oh!

"Well that's great!" She looked like she wasn't expected that, 'cause her eyes widen and her blush intensified. "I like you, too, Blue! Just like all my friends!" I said with a smile. "If that was it, you could've said so earlier." But she looked away again. What is up with her?

"No, that's not what I meant!" Oh. Aww.

"So you don't like me?" Ah well. I still have other friends.

"No, I do like you! It's just that..." Everything is becoming more confusing by the second. She likes me, but doesn't like me?

"It's just that what?" I asked.

"It's just that... I like you more than just a friend." Huh?

"More than a friend?" New information acquired. You can apparently like someone more than a friend.

"Yes. I think I am smitten with you." She said, her face looking like a ripe tomato. She wasn't even looking at me anymore. She looked like she was talking to the ground.

"Smitten... Smitten, smitten, smitten..." I said, trying to remember what that word meant. Suddenly, it came to me, "Oooh! So, you have a crush on me?" She didn't say anything. She just stayed where she was. "Luna, listen to me." I said, using her real name so as to show I'm being serious. She seemed a little surprised that I used her actual name and spent a few moments with wide eyes on her face. When she finally looked up at me, I placed my paw under her chin to ensure that her face wasn't going anywhere. "Luna. C'mon. You can do better than me. Besides, why would you consider me in the first place? I'm not that good of a relationship choice."

She visibly hesitated a little but eventually mustered the courage to find her voice, "It is because of earlier. When you gave us nicknames. I was surprised at your words concerning me being special. I was not used to such words, even more so since they were genuine. Nopony has ever genuinely complimented me before; everypony always offers hollow comments to get on my sister's good graces since we are princesses. Sure, there are some good stallions, but they seem to be heavily outnumbered. " She finished with a somber look.

Aww. Bastards those fucks are. Hollow fucking comments?! It's like their trying to be despised by the two royal figures they have to fucking serve.

"Wow. Sounds like hell to go through."

She giggled a little at the comment, "It is. This is why I could not resist having some sort of affection for you. There was not one ounce of hollowness in your words, and it has truly touched me."

I let out a sad sigh through my nose. I have a bad feeling. There's a reason why those two are royalty. "Luna, can you please answer this question honestly?"

She gave a small smile, but I know she suspects something, "Of course."

"Luna, there's a reason why you and your sister are the ones ruling over these guys. And I know it's not just because you're some kind of pegacorn or a combination of a unicorn and pegasus. Tell me. What's so special about the both of you?"

She frowned, as if she knew this was coming, "Okay fine. Me and my sister. We are... immortal." I knew it.

"Well that's that. I can't be with you." I stated.

"But why? Am I not good enough?"

"No! Of course not! You would make a great partner to anyone."

"Then why not us?"

I let out a sigh, "You're not thinking long term, Luna. You're immortal and I'm not. If we ever get together, it'll destroy you when it's my time."

She looked down and sighed, faced with the undeniable reality I presented, "You are right. I was being selfish. I only thought about my immediate happiness without thinking of the consequences."

"Exactly. The last thing I'll do is something to hurt any of you. You all seem so..." I said, trying to find the right word. "Fragile. You especially. 1000 years of loneliness? Depression? I don't wanna be the one who opens those flood gates."

"It is okay, Hisashi. I understand if you do not want to be friends anymore."

My eyes widened at her words, "What?! Of course not! I still want to be friends. Just nothing too serious. Best friends, sure. But I doubt we can be anything more. Besides, you're like the little sister I never had."

She smirked at me, "Little? I am sure that I am at least 1000 years older than you."

I returned the smirk, "But you're still the smaller one, so that means you're the little sister." I said while ruffling her hair a little.

She laughed as she stopped me from ruining her hair. It eventually evolved into a little play wrestling, the both of us laughing the whole time. After we calmed down, we laid next to each other with big smiles on our faces. Blue looked at me, "I could get used to this."

After a few minutes, I looked at her. I noticed she still had a sad look behind the smile she wore. She's probably still disappointed about earlier. "Hey, Luna."

"Huh? Yes?"

"Look. I just wanted to say thanks."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Thanks? For what?"

"For talking to me about this. If you hadn't done that, we probably wouldn't have been able to nip this at the bud. If this would've continued, I'm sure I would've hurt you more than if we actually hooked up." **(It would've also lead to a story arc filled with jealousy and shit, but I don't know how to write about that.)** "With how unstable your own emotions are, I can't rule that out as a possibility."

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization, "I... I haven't even thought about that."

"Sometimes, Luna, you have to remember that an action could have many different reactions. I'm just glad you chose right."

We shared a platonic embrace as the remaining disappointment faded away as we accepted our relationship as pseudo siblings.

We stay there for a bit in our positions. Then, I remembered a question I had, "Hey, Blue. I have a question."

"Huh? Um, okay?"

"Twilight's also one of you pegacorns. Is she immortal too?"

She stifled a giggle and smiled, "Okay, first of all, we are not 'pegacorns'. We are alicorns. And no, Twilight Sparkle is not immortal. She was a unicorn before but then she transformed into an alicorn and grew wings."

"Oh. Okay." I laid back and watched the stars.

I turned my head to face Luna, "So since I can call you my little sister..." She looked at me with a look that says 'Don't'. "...can I call you, my wittle wuna?" I said while puckering my lips to exaggerate the W's. She looked at me in disbelief and finally, she said, "If you ever call me that again, I will personally see to your imprisonment." I thought she was joking, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. I decided to drop it.

Eventually, I stood up not long after. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going now. Goodnight, Blue. I'm looking forward to another talk with you."

"Me too, Hisashi. Goodnight." She said, smiling. She then started turning towards the door.

"Hey. Luna." She turned to me, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" I then raised my paw. "Oh! Okay." She reached for it and when the two appendages touched, I pulled it and brought my 'little sister' into a hug. She gave a cute little 'Eep!', a sign she was definitely caught by surprise. I hugged her and felt my muzzle touch her warm fur. The hug lasted for about 5 seconds before I let go. When I moved back, her face was red like a tomato.

"Goodnight, Blue." I called out to Arbor and told him to meet me at the forest entrance. He said he would be there. I walked the path and made my way to the forest with a smile on my face. Tonight was a good night.

POV: Third

As the blue alicorn recovered from the surprise show of affection, she walked back to the door, trying her hardest to suppress the blush on her face. However, as she drew nearer, she noticed that there were shadows at the doorstep.

Oh no.

Almost immediately after she noticed the shadows, they retreated back into the house along with the sounds of shuffling. Luna went up and open the door to find that everypony is still seated at the table. But something was wrong, most of them had smiles on their faces and were stifling giggles like Japanese school girls. Luna made her way to her seat, only for Celestia to call for her attention. She had wanted to speak in private.

The blue alicorn complied and went off to the upstairs with her sister, secretly hoping that Celestia didn't want to talk about you-know-who.

When they arrived at the top of the staircase, Celestia turned to her sister and made a face that could only be described as a 'troll face'. Once Luna had seen this face, she knew what was coming, "So, how was your talk with Hisashi, wittle wuna?"

Luna groaned in annoyance as Celestia's laugh echoed through the hallway.

POV: Hisashi

I found Arbor lazing around the entrance to the forest when I arrived. When I got there, he woke up and smile, "'bout time you got here. I was just about to leave without you."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny. C'mon. Let's go." I said as we both walked into our home.

As we walked along the path, we talked. I told him about the girls and he told me about the new friends he made. Apparently, Quiet One has a lot of animal friends. It didn't take long for a telepath and somewhat sentient animals to get along. Not a lot more was said afterwards; the rest of the walk being filled with nothing but the sounds of insects and footsteps.

When we arrived at the path me and Twilight took, the both of us had the same looks on our faces.

Arbor smiled, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I returned the smile, "Adventure time?"

"Yup!"

The smile on my face expanded until it was considered creepy. "Okay, but if we're going adventuring, we're gonna need to pack's the heat."

"So?" He asked.

"So we get my weapons and first aid kit. Don't want shit fucking up on our first adventure."

"Ok. Then, let's go!" After our little game plan was formed, we made our way through the small path. I took the liberty to make it a little more obvious that this was our path by clearing out the plant matter and raising the ground to form a fence-like structure dividing the forest and our special path. Arbor didn't know I was capable of that stuff, so naturally, he was surprised.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" He asked, his jaw hanging by its hinges.

"Geokinetics, my friend. And I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeves." I smiled devilishly.

"Remind me to stay on your good side then."

"Heh. Yeah..."

We made it back with no problems and I took my backpack. Everything was still there. Nothing stolen. Okay. I grabbed the Deagle from my backpack before putting it on. Hopefully, I won't need my shotgun. Damnit, why didn't I take a fucking rifle or something that can shoot faster than a slingshot? I am gonna run out of ammo if I'm not careful, though. Good thing I saved that video of that guy making a bow.

Anyway, we made it back to the path and made our way down.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Arbor asked.

"We follow the path and see where it takes us." I said nonchalantly.

"What if we get lost?"

"I've made a mental marker in my mind. I can always find our home if need be."

"Damn. How much magic do you actually know?"

I gave a huff at the question, my smile disappearing as old memories began to resurface, "More than I was willing to know."

He didn't bother pressing on. That's good. Might as well have no distractions. There's no telling what's in this forest if those ponies are scared of it. But I'm not afraid.

Time to find out what else this world offers.

...

We walked for quite awhile with lots of things apparently wanting to get in the way of our adventure.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Arbor inquired as we treaded along a mountainside.

"Of course. I'm the geokinetic here. If there was a rockslide or something, I could easily redirect it." I answered, confident in my abilities, "Besides, I could always just shield us like I did to Purple when she tried to kill you."

"Oh. Then, okay." We continued along until the end and kept moving.

...

We kept walking on the path until we encountered something strange.

"What the fuck am I looking at?" I said as I eyed the strange creature before us. It looked like a feral lion, but it had membranous wings **(webbed wings, like a duck's foot. Just search it.)** and a scorpion tail. It was sleeping on the path we were taking and I was more than ready to cut this thing to pieces in case it's hostile.

"Oh! This is a manticore." Arbor explained. "It's one of animals that live in Everfree."

"Okaaaay? Is it hostile, though?" I asked.

"Lemme check." And with that he moved forward and waved his paw in front of the manticore's face. When that didn't work, he booped it in the nose a few times. Like how I did with Twilight. Its nose twitched and its eyes flew open. It didn't seem too happy to be waking up as evidenced by its fucking growling. I took a few steps back and drew my sword.

"It's okay. I think I know him." Arbor said confidently. I was skeptical but I wasn't going to doubt my bro. I withdrew my sword and got closer to the manticore.

"Fine. But if it eats you, you know who to blame." Either he didn't hear me or he ignored me as he showed no signs of hesitation. The manticore bared its fangs and as I just about to blast its fucking face in, "Manny? Is that you? Oh shit! It is you!" What?

Arbor started smiling as the manticore dropped its death glare, "Manny! It's been so long!" At his words, I quietly whispered, " _since last I've seen my son..._ " He turned to me, "Huh? Did you say something, Sash?"

"Uhhh, nope."

"Oh, okay! Anyway! I wanna introduce you to one of my friends. His name is Manny Roar." With that, the manticore who was previously getting ready to kill us was now smiling and holding out a paw. I like it! Reminds me of... well me!

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said while shaking the paw. He made some grunting sounds, all of which were unintelligible to me. Luckily, Arbor was there to act as translator.

"He said it's nice to meet you too." I smiled. Whew. That's another friend. How many is that now? 8? 9? I think Manny is number 10. That's the most friends I've ever had. What a sad thought.

"Anyway, we better keep going. We're burning moonlight." I pushed while looking at the sky, the moon signaling it's about just after midnight.

"Sure. Let's go." Arbor said, before turning to Manny. He starting grunting again. "Huh? Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I finally found a telepath, and that's him." More grunting. "Well, he's no pony, but puppy steps, Manny. Puppy steps." Even more grunting. "Thanks. I'll tell you if anything happens. See ya!" He gave a wave and then we continued, but not before I satiate my curiosity.

"So what was that all about?" I looked at my wooden friend as we continued down the path.

"Oh, we just talked about my progress to peace with the ponies. Since we have you, we can finally communicate with them!" He said, quite happy.

I gave a hum, "So Everfree wants a truce with the ponies? Well, I wouldn't mind playing the ambassador for you guys. So, I'm in."

"That's great! We can talk more about this later. Maybe after we're done risking our lives for some excitement."

"Sure," I agreed, and whispered, " _and maybe I'll see what Frisk has to go through in his job._ "

...

"Woah. These things look cool as hell." I said as we walked past some weird looking trees. They had scary faces on them, making them look like bad horror film props. "Wonder who took the time to set all of this up."

"I-I d-dun-no, they're p-p-prett-ty scary." Arbor stuttered while hiding behind my leg.

"You think these things are scary?!" I said, surprised at the sudden fact. My friend, who is a wolf made of fucking wood, is afraid of some props.

"A-and y-y-you aren't?"

"Oh please, I've seen way scarier." I said while putting my paw on one of the faces. "Oh! I just remembered something!" I broke off two branches with leaves and held them while hiding behind one of the trees, " _Leaaaaaf this place! Leeeeeeaaaaaaf!_ Get it? It's 'cause we're holding leaves." I wailed while flailing my arms.

Arbor stopped shaking and started chuckling a bit. I drop the branches and stand in front of the tree I used. I, then assume a dramatic position as I bring my paws to my cheeks and scream in mock terror, "AAAAAHH! BAD JO-ho-hoke!" My efforts to contain my laughter had vanished and I ended up laughing before I finished the scene.

At this point, Arbor had been howling in laughter, no pun intended, with me joining in after my short skit. After our laughter started dying down, I gave a sigh, "Damn. I wonder how that little purple bear, rabbit thing is doing." I pondered while smiling.

"Well, that was nice." Arbor said, still chuckling a little. I was about to say something until he cut me off, "Huh? What the fuck? Hey! Look! The trees! They're not scary anymore!" I was confused until I turned to face the trees. The spoopy faces were gone! Aww. They were actually pretty cool. Really added to the aesthetic.

"Oh well. We better get going. I'm excited to see what's next." I said as we left the area.

...

"I retract my earlier statement." I said, my excitement fading as a river stood in front of us.

"So, how do we get passed this?" Arbor questioned as we stood on one side. "Doesn't look like there's a bridge anywhere nearby."

I waved his words away like they were nothing, "No problem. I can always just-"

In the middle of my sentence, the water broke and revealed itself to be a... A... giant snake? I guess? Sea snake, maybe? Though, he kinda looks like a dragon with orange hair. An Asian one, most likely. It even has the mustache part. Though, one half is a lot shorter than the other. It's also purple, while the other half is also orange.

"Helloooo~!" Dafuq? "I was just tidying up my area down below when I noticed you two! Might I ask, what are you?" The water snake spoke in a happy voice.

"Oooh yeah. I remember now."

"Huh?" I looked at my companion, the confusion evident on my face.

He nodded, "Yup. Hisashi, meet, Steven Magnet. He's the river serpent that lives in this river. Don't worry, though. He's harmless."

"Okay. Uhh, well, nice to meet you then." I said extending my paw. "My name is Hisashi. I'm a wolf anthro."

"Your name is Hisashi? Ooh, how exotic! Though, I must ask. What exactly is a wolf anthro? There may be a wide variety of creatures here in Everfree, but I've certainly never heard of your kind." He took my paw with one of his hands and we shook. Well this guy seems nice enough. Might as well entertain him.

"Don't worry. It just means I'm a wolf who walks on two legs."

"How interesting! I've never heard of such a thing before." He said, a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately. By the way, I wanna ask. Why is half of your mustache purple and the other one orange?"

"Oh! That! Well, that definitely takes me back! It happened a few years ago. I was minding my own business, when suddenly, a tacky little cloud of purple smoke whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache off! I looked absolutely horrid! But then, a generous mare decided to rip off a part of her tail and give it to me! She and her friends apparently needed to cross the river, so as thanks, I let them use my body as a bridge." He said, elaborating the story of the stolen mustache.

"Wow. Ripping off half your tail? Must've hurt." I said, intrigued by such a display of generosity. It's not like I've seen that before. In fact, even the word generous is fairly new to my vocabulary.

But that doesn't matter now. It's time to move.

"I wonder what ever happened to those mares?" Steven pondered aloud. I whistled to get his attention and sure enough, he stopped mumbling and looked towards us. "Oh! I almost forgot! You two wish to cross, don't you? Well not to worry! I'll just-"

"I appreciate the concern but I can handle this." I said, cutting him off.

I rubbed my paws together and felt a familiar rush in my fingertips. After a few seconds, I shot the energy in my palms into the river, which created a path of ice to the other side.

"Woah! Ice too?!" Arbor was freaking out. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the other side.

"C'mon Arbor. Let's keep moving."

"Someone who walks to two legs _and_ can manipulate ice?! You are definitely one special snowflake, Hisashi!" What?

Suddenly, I keeled over and soon enough, I was having another episode.

POV: Arbor

I was about to step onto the ice bridge my friend had just built when it suddenly started cracking. Large cracks were appeared and when I looked forward, I could see Hisashi, on the ground on his knees.

"Sash!" I called out to him. He looked at my direction and I could see the scared look on his face. It was the last thing I saw until the bridge finally collapsed, taking him with it.

"No!" I shouted. He was drowning; I could see him struggling to pull himself out. "Steven!"

"No need to worry! I'll grab him!" He spotted Sash and grabbed him. He grabbed me too, much to my surprise, and set us both down on the other side. I rushed to my friend's side and saw that he was just waking up.

"Sash?"

POV: Hisashi

"Sash? Can you hear me? You alright?" My vision returned to me along with the rest of my senses. I felt cold. Really cold. It didn't take long to realize I was shivering and wet.

"Are you okay, Hisashi? I was deathly worried when you fell into the river." I looked to the side to see Steven. Fell? I tried to speak but I could only cough.

I sat up and after clearing my throat, "What... happened? Arbor?"

As I tried to remember what happened, Arbor kindly started explaining the situation, "Well, I honestly don't know what happened. One minute, you were talking with Steven, then the next you just fell and the ice bridge broke."

Talking with Steven?

 _You are definitely one special snowflake, Hisashi. Now. Get back to work. I know how much you enjoy your work._

"Hisashi!" My vision once again turned back on as I felt myself being shaken by Arbor.

"H-h-huh? What?"

"Sash! Hey, what's wrong? You just started whimpering all of the sudden. Is everything all right?" I felt bad at the genuine care I heard in my friend's voice. I've gotta keep my shit together. No more episodes.

"Hisashi? Are you alright? You are starting to worry me. Maybe I should bring you back." Steven offered.

"No. I'm okay. That was just something random. I promise. C'mon, Arbor. Let's go." I said turning my back on my friends. I heard footsteps and soon enough, Arbor was back at my side. "Thanks for everything, Steven." I said while raising my hand to wave, my back still turned.

"You are very much welcome, my friend! Take care!"

As we continued our walk in silence, Arbor raised a question, "Sash. Something's wrong. I know it. Why don't you tell me about? Maybe it'll help."

I frowned, "I can't talk about it Arbor." I heard him sigh but then I continued, "But I can tell you one thing, though. I have a... condition. If certain words are spoken, I... have these episodes. They make me choke. Cry. Sometimes, it even makes me want to vomit. So, I hope I answered your question."

Silence. I was about to backpedal when suddenly, "I understand."

I stopped and looked at my companion. He looked at me and smiled. "If you're uncomfortable with it, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," I whispered.

We continued walking, the tension disappearing between us. I felt a strange feeling of calmness. Like the weight I'm carrying was lighten a little. Maybe one day, I can come clean. To Arbor. To the girls. To Wuna. My new family. It almost seems unreal that all of this has happened. A new brother. 8 new sisters. A family to protect. These ponies are way too trusting for their own good. But I know my confession will yield shock, surprise and maybe even hate. But all of this, I expect. Because, if I can't forgive even myself for my actions, then why do I deserve forgiveness from others? All whom I have dedicated myself for will hate me, be disgusted by me and will seek my punishment.

And I will accept any and all judgements that shall be cast upon me for my deeds with a smile.

Because I have given up all thoughts of self preservation years ago.

If my suffering pleases the ones I love...

Then I, myself, will hold the executioner's axe.

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it here, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you already noticed it, you already know where the duo is headed, but I'm not saying anything.**

 **Once again, thanks again for 1000 views. It's the small victories in life. Next stop, 2000!**

 **Also, a little note for if I ever use songs in this story, the credits will be down here instead of above. So, unless you want to spoil yourself, just keep reading the story like normal.**

 **Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. A Carbon Copy

**Hi, guys. Have another chapter.**

 **I know I haven't been doing anything for a while but life's being a bitch right now. Lots of stuff to deal with. Lots of deadlines to meet. I even have a deadly habit of slacking off that I'm trying to fix. But enough about that. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I had to watch FIM part 2 for reference purposes. I'll have to say. The show isn't bad. You bronies don't have bad taste. It's probably because I like cute things so much.**

* * *

The light of the moon iluminated the path as Hisashi and Arbor made their way to their unknown destination. The wooden wolf imagined all kinds of possibilities that awaited the duo, unaware of the fact that his partner was experiencing one of his tamer episodes. An episode that isn't as destructive as his memory episodes, but is just as serious nevertheless. A guilty episode, as he calls it. As they continued down the path, Hisashi managed to calm himself down, just in time to face the next obstacle.

Date: May 3rd, 2024

Time: 1:37 am, ET

Location: Everfree Forest Path

POV: Hisashi

Welp, I'm good. Finally done blaming myself for just about everything shitty in my life.

...

Did I really call the ponies I met a few hours ago my sisters?

"Hey! Look! It's a castle!" Before I could ponder any further into my question, Arbor broke the silence between us.. I looked and saw that he was right. "Finally! I thought we'd never find something." He started running forward towards the building. I was about to start running too, until Arbor just dropped from my sight.

"What the fuck?"

"AAAAAHH!"

At my friend's scream, I rushed to where I saw him last, almost making the same mistake he did. I didn't notice it at first but the ground just breaks and turns into a giant chasm. I looked down and saw Arbor hanging by his teeth, from a stray root protruding from the giant gap in the ground. "What are you waiting for?! HELP ME!"

"Uh... Yeah! Right!" I reached for him and concentrated. "Huh? What's going on? What the fuck?! I'm flying!" I continued to concentrate until my friend returned to the surface. "Woah! That was awesome!"

"Whew! You okay?" I asked.

"Yup! So you're also a telekinetic?"

"Well, yeah. It's the very first thing you learn as a magic user."

"Well, cross that one off the list of magic powers you don't have."

"Hehe, yeah."

We gathered our wits and examined the obstacle in front of us. "So, ice bridge?" He asked.

"Only if there's water."

"Air bridge?"

"I'm good, but not that good."

"Damnit! The one magic you can't do!"

I scanned the chasm in front of us, "We can always use that bridge." I pointed.

"Huh?"

When he looked to where I was pointing, we saw a rope bridge, cut from this side and hanging from the other.

"Oh, I guess that explains those stone poles." He pointed, "That's probably where you tie the rope from the bridge."

I wasn't really paying much attention, though. I was too busy grabbing the rope with my telekinesis. As soon as I grabbed the rope, I started tying it around the two stone poles.

"Oh, okay. Guess that works too." He said after observing me secure our path across.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I went first. The bridge rocked under my weight but didn't do anything concerning. Not even when Arbor stepped on it. We made our way across easily enough. It was when we got across when something exciting happened.

"Who the fuck are these ponies?" I said as 3 dark ponies stood in front of us.

"I don't know. I've never been to this part of Everfree before." He looked just as confused as I was.

"Ummm, hello?" I said, waving my paw in front of who I can assume is their leader. I mean, he is standing like two or three more steps forward than the rest of the other two.

After a few seconds of nothing, I decided to touch him. Everything up until that point was normal until my paw phased through the pony's face.

"What the?!" Arbor was acting like this isn't possible.

"Someone put illusions here." That was a statement, not a question.

"But? Why?"

My mouth formed a smile and was slowly getting bigger at a sudden conclusion. "If there are illusions meant to scare, which I'm assuming so, then that means that someone doesn't want us here. Then if someone doesn't want us here?" I gestured to Arbor.

He thought for a good minute until he made an epiphany face, "Then that means something valuable is being guarded! This is it! This is what we've been waiting for! A fucking reason to storm that castle!"

"Let's fucking do this!" I said, getting pumped up for the one thing in this night that might actually be worth a shit. Soon after calming down, we started our race towards the castle. It's time to pillage this shit!

Well, not really. Hopefully, it's just abandoned so we don't have to run into any civilians.

...

"Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for." I said, sizing up the castle in front of me. It was definitely in ruins; one look at the exterior says that this has been sitting here for a good century or so. Maybe even more. I took one look at the door in front of me. "You know this thing isn't too big. Feels like a regular door." The door was taller than me, but only by a head or two.

Arbor stepped forward, obviously excited, "Who cares? All that matters is that there might be treasure here."

I smiled and opened the door, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

We both entered the mysterious castle, in search of anything that might be valuable in anyway. We kept quiet though; wouldn't want anyone to hear that we're raiding their castle. We then stopped searching when we realized that there was absolutely nothing in this room except for some pillars, cobwebs and a big mossy pedestal-looking thing in the middle of the room. It looked like it was made to hold things as small platforms were connected to the pedestal. "Well I'm disappointed." I simply stated.

"Yeah, I thought there was gonna be waaaaaaay more stuff. There isn't even a second room! It's just this thing. Whatever it is." Arbor sounded super bummed. I'll have to fix that.

"Maybe we have to look around? Nothing worth finding is ever easy to find." I theorized.

He gave a hum and sighed, "I guess you're right. Let's look around. Maybe there's something behind that thing."

As it turned out, there was nothing behind the pedestal. Buuuuuut...

"Hey, Sash! Look!" I was observing a rock when Arbor decided to pipe up. What? I like rocks. When I looked over, he was looking out the window. I dropped the rock and walked over there. He saw me coming over and gestured to hurry. "See? Look!" I took one look at the window and saw what he was getting at.

It was another castle! Maybe the princess is in there.

"See! The search is still on! Though, I'm confused on why there isn't any hallways or anything attached to _this_ room. Looks like we have to go outside to get there."

And just like that, our resolve was revitalized. We exited the castle and entered the supposed attachment, a flight of stairs from the outside lead us into a long hallway. We walked down the hallway, nothing but insects and footsteps to be heard. The hallway felt really weird for some reason, like how a main character in a game walks into a place and feels like the enemy is near. Or at least that's what the in-game text says.

As we continued down the hallway, we had to turn left. The wall curved to the left so we couldn't see whatever was forward. But at the last second, my senses kicked in and I immediately stopped, pulling Arbor's tail with me. He yelped, "Hey! What the fuck, bro?!" I'm so glad we communicate through telepathic connection. Whoever I sensed would've heard that otherwise.

"Don't move forward." Was my only command. He sensed my caution and kept quiet. I cloaked (for real this time, I'm invisible, not behind a sign) and turned the curved corner. The first thing I saw was the entrance to a big room, waaaaay bigger than the one before. But this time, there was a throne atop some stairs at the end of the room, along with a big window.

But that isn't important. What's important is the pony I'm sensing at the end of the hall, behind the throne. I tried walking as quiet as I could. After a good 10 steps, I froze at the sound of a cold voice that belonged to a female, "You need not sneak, pony. I was aware of you and your companion's arrival from the moment you stepped foot into this castle."

Well, damn. I should've known better than to sneak up on a fellow magic user. "Fine. You caught me." I turned and called down the hall, "Arbor! Cover's blown! You can come out now."

"What?! How did she see you?" He came out and was soon next to me again. We started walking down the large room towards the throne.

"She must have sensed me. Only explanation." I answered. We continued walking until we reached the stairs. We were standing in front of the throne when we heard the voice again, "Why have you come back? Did you want to finish the job? Or maybe you wish to gloat?"

Wut? "Come back? This is the first we've ever been here." I said, moving closer to the throne. I walked to the side and saw a pony. But not just any pony. She was an alicorn. Wait. Alicorn? Does that mean she's... royalty? Wait. Horn. Wings. Bigger than the average pony. Shimmering hair. Yup, royalty.

I was about to address the new pony when she started talking again, "First time? Oh. Then you must be some foolhardy pony who wished to see the battlefield where a historical match occurred. Or maybe you wanted to see if there was any treasure hidden in the depths of this castle?" Well, royalty or not, it's clear that this pony's a douche.

I decided to cut this conversation short as whoever this pony was was getting on my nerves, "Okay, first of all, shut the fuck up. Alright?" The pony seemed surprised at my words. She probably didn't expect it since this world doesn't seem to curse much. Before she could form a response to my question, I immediately followed up my question with another one. "And second of all, who are you? You're talking like you know who we are."

She sat there in shock, though only for a few seconds. She turned to look at me and I finally got my first look at the mystery alicorn. My very first thought (and thing out of my mouth) was, "Luna?" In my defense, she looks a lot like her. She was practically a carbon copy. She was basically a darker shade of Luna with what I can assume in an inversely colored ass tattoo. However, the Luna look-alike didn't take the mix-up too kindly. She responded with a disgusted face, "Luna..." How she said that word seemed parallel to spitting out some unwanted poison in your mouth. Her horn started glowing, much like the time when Twilight tried to kill Arbor, "How dare you speak that name in my presence! I shall destroy you for your insolence!"

Arbor jumped behind me, "Sash! She's gonna do something!"

I looked at him like nothing's happening, "Well duh." As the Luna-like... Hehe... Look-alike, Luna-like... Anyway! She was charging her laser! Yes, back on track now! I casually walked forward and grabbed her horn, lifting her head like a child holding on a toy they don't want to let go off, "Puh-lease. At least fight someone you have a chance against. I know you can't actually fight. You're too weak, aren't you?" Cue the smirk.

Her eyes widened as she digested my words, "You... y-y-you know?"

I lifted her head to the point where it's right in front of my face, "You can't lie to a telepath."

She developed a look of anger and was practically growling, "Fine. You caught my bluff. You are safe. For now."

I put her down and patted her head, "Good girl. Now behave while I ask you some questions."

She said nothing as she grumbled to herself. Something about a sack of manure. "Good! Now, who are you? You're making it very obvious that you aren't Luna, yet have some connection. I mean, seriously. You guys have invert-ally (totally didn't make that word up. I promise) colored ass marks and your coats are just different shades of blue. You even got mad when I mentioned her accidentally! So me gonna wan an expranason."

I sat directly in front of her, crossed my arms and waited for my expranason.

The alicorn sighed, seeing no way out of this particular predicament, and started talking, "Fine. If only for the off chance that you two will leave me alone afterwards."

"I'm not making any promises~!" The only reply I got was a huff.

She took a deep breath before she started, "As you have already deduced, I am linked to that 'Luna' you speak of. My name can testify to that fact. I am the Mare in the Moon, or as most ponies may more frequently (and loudly) call me, Nightmare Moon."

I fiddled with my chin like those guys with goatees do, "Hmmm... You've got a cool name."

She replied with a surprised look and turned to me like I if had said she had only days to live, "C-c-cool?" Someone's not used to praise. Hey! Add that to the list of things this chick shares with Luna!

I smiled at her sudden stuttering, "Yeah. I mean, think about it." I held my hands out in a rectangle shape like those movie directors and photographers. "It has that 'badass' feel to it, y'know? Nightmare Moon." I continued saying her name, fully tasting how it felt to say those words. Damn. I wish I had a cool name like that.

"C-c-cool?" I heard her repeat. "You think my name is... cool?" I raised my eyebrows at the question. "Yeeeaaaah... So?" She looked at me then downwards, as if contemplating. "Hmm... Most ponies would run at the sound of those words, and yet you seem to think it is 'cool'."

After hearing those words, I officially considered her to be a copy of Luna. I brought her face up and rubbed her muzzle a bit. She seem surprised at first, but no animal can't resist a good scratching. Soon enough, she was leaning into my paw. I saw this as my chance to act. "Nightmare." She stopped leaning and looked up at me with her adorable eyes, "You don't seem to know what a compliment is, do you?" She looked down then realized where her face was. She pushed my paw away and straightened herself, "Never. Do. That. Again."

I just laughed her hostility off, "Ooooh, I'm soooo scaaaared." She just turned and 'hmph'ed. So she's gonna be those 'hard to break' types. "Oh well. Maybe another day. Now, tell me how are you existing?" Night. I'll never forget that face. Night's face looked paler than its regular blue, making her look like Luna for a second.

Arbor, however, was confused. "Umm, Sash, fuck kind of question was that?" Huh. He seems less timid than before. I must be rubbing off on him. Which is a scary thought now that I think about it.

"Well, Arbor, my friend. If you must know, there is a very special sub-group specific to a branch of magic. Illusionary magic." I explained.

Arbor just tilted his head though, "What?"

I let out a sigh. 'Explaining magic to a non-magic user is one of its toughest tests.' Nevertheless, I decided to continue explaining, "Okay, so, there are two groups of beings in the branch of illusionary magic. One is, most obviously, the casters of said magic. However, when they cast, the second group is created. The illusions themselves."

"Okay, but how does that relate to Nightmare?"

"Hold on. Hold on. I'm getting to that. Now, the illusions split into two more groups, the unconscious and the aware. The unconscious are the more popular of those subgroups, as they are the most used. The entities under 'unconscious' include these..." I took a break from my explanation to show an example. I waved my hands and random shapes appeared and floated in the air. A ball. A pony. A tree. A sword. "All of these classify as 'unconscious'. They do not have any sort of power or feelings or any of that shit. Aware illusions, however..."

"What? Are they like real things? Like they can talk and think or whatever?"

I smiled, "Good job. Usually, those kinds of illusions can be solid and can be confused with real entities."

"Exactly. Which is why I fill in for Sash every now and then."

The new voice startled Arbor, but I only turned my head to see him behind me. He walked up to me and put his arm around my neck. "Hey there. I heard your name was Arbor."

Arbor, still trying to recover from the shock of the new person, was stuttering, "U-u-u-uhhh... S-s-sash? There's s-s-someone b-b-beh-h-hind y-y-you."

I smiled, "Well duh. He's my illusion."

"Wait. What?"

Rex, the name I gave my twin, walked forward, "Yup, I'm Sash in every way, shape or form. Well, the nasty parts at least."

I stepped into the conversation as well, "And until he disappears, I'm the good parts."

Arbor's face dropped to the face one makes when absolutely nothing is making sense, "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

I face-palmed, "I have Disassociation disorder and have mostly no control of my emotions. The only anchors I have are myself and Rex, an voice that gained enough power to be able to gain awareness, therefore, he is an aware illusion I use every now and then."

After 'hmmm'ing for a while, Arbor finally said something, "So, basically, you guys are like two of the same person in one body?"

I kneeled down and threw my hands into the air, "Oh thank cheeses cries, you actually fucking understood that!" Rex had already grown tired and disappeared back into me.

After the joy of being able to explain magic died down, I soon remembered we weren't the only ones in the room. "Oh yeah, Nightmare. About your existence."

The forgotten pony looked defensive, "W-what of my existence? You heard your friend; what sort of question is that? I am who I am and that is Nightmare Moon!" She pauses and looks at the window out front. She lets out a sigh. "Leave. Now."

"Not so fast, Luna."

Her head turn so fast I thought it would've snapped off, "What did I say about mentioning that name in my presence?!"

"Ohh, yeah. Don't. But we also established that you can do anything about it, no?" After seeing her scowl, I continued, "And you do know _why_ you can't do anything about it, yes?" She backed up a bit. "Lemme take a stab and a half in the dark now, huh? Youuuuu... may or may not beeeee... Princess Luna's aware illusion!" I finished with a point. "How's that, Nightmare Moon?"

...

"Heh heh heh..."

"Huh?" What is she doing?

"So? I am a sentient illusion? Do you have proof?" Yes! I thought you'd never ask!

"Of course, I do. In a court of law, evidence is everything. Without it, you are nothing but an amateur!" I smiled widely.

"Hmph!" She was up against a wall at this point. But what happened next was something I wished from the bottom of my heart would happen. She slammed the wall. "If you have this evidence you speak of, show me! What exactly proves I'm nothing more than an illusion?!"

I smirked and chuckled to myself. "Hey! Do you think this is just a joke?!" I shook my head, "Of course not, Nightmare. I was just laughing because of how easy this mystery was." There's the surprised look. "The evidence I speak of is... none other than your own words."

"What?! What sort of ludicrous claim do you think you are trying to force?! My own words?! Preposterous!" She was desperate. I could hear it in her voice. Time to end this.

"Well if you think back to your words back when we had first arrived here..."

 _"Then you must be some foolhardy pony who wished to see the battlefield where a historical match occurred..."_

 _"As you have already deduced, I am linked to that 'Luna' you speak of. My name can testify to that fact. I am the Mare in the Moon, or as most ponies may more frequently (and loudly) call me, Nightmare Moon..."_

I pointed at her with an astounding amount of vigor, "From your words alone, you have admitted that some event here happened. An event that definitely had some sort of significance due to this being a castle, and your being an alicorn, a race of ponies who are the supposed rulers of Equestria. You show hostility towards a current princess, Princess Luna." Nightmare showed visible signs of discomfort but made no attempts to stop me. "You even testified to the fact that you are 'linked' to her in some way. Furthermore, I have revealed that you have no credible magic, other than being able to sense other being's magic when within range." I pulled out a random piece of paper (illusion) and started reading off it. (Well... Pretend to read off it)

"It is a well known fact that illusions, whether unconscious or aware, cannot use any form of magic, the only exception being two cases. One is the default. All aware illusions are able to use telepathy and levitation, but that is the extent of their powers. The other is when a magic user allows an aware illusion to use magic, therefore allowing said aware illusion being able to tap into the move pool of the magic user."

I turned to Arbor, "Dear friend? I hope you have been following all this."

"Hmm?! Oh! Yeah! I am!" I hope you were.

"Good. Then I entrust you to solve this mystery. Is Nightmare Moon a real pony, or is she nothing more than a shadow?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on there, Sash! You're making me do this?" He looks very familiar somehow. That expression of shock and surprise.

Nevertheless, I smiled, "Of course I am! If you want adventure, you need to do your fair share of puzzling. I can't always carry you around."

The wooden wolf looked a little guilty at that statement, "Uhh, yeah. Okay! Let's do this!"

"Atta boy! Now, think. We have a 'historical battle' in a castle between two royals, presumably, Nightmare harboring hate for Luna, a connection between the two of them, Nightmare having no credible magic, and my accusation against her. Now, our goal is not to prove her being an illusion, but to unravel the story of this supposed Mare in the Moon."

His face was the definition of determination, "Okay. So... if Nightmare was just the other half of Luna, maybe they fought against someone else here. They must've lost though, since Nightmare's here and apparently powerless. But you said the Luna we're talking about is the one your friends with. So Nightmare must be that nasty side of hers, like Rex is for you. Somehow, they got separated and now they are far apart from each other. But Luna probably doesn't know about Nightmare being here, since you said it requires the go-to signal from the magic user herself for the other half to be able to use anything other than telepathy and levitation."

He took a deep breath, "So to sum it up, Nightmare and Luna fought someone, and lost. The loss ended up with them splitting apart. Either Luna forgot or doesn't want to remember, but the original caster didn't give Nightmare permission to use any other magic. Therefore, Nightmare's story is there but it's... kinda full of holes with how much information we don't have. One unanswered question is 'Why did Nightmare/Luna fight that other pony?'. The answer, of course, is in Nightmare's earlier words..."

I could only watch with a smile on my face as my friend spewed his thoughts on the predicament at hand.

"She had clearly said that most ponies would loudly say her name, leading me to believe that they had screamed her name in fear, which is not entirely impossible considering she is the nasty one out of the two personas in Luna's body. Maybe the other pony was some sort of defender or protector of some sort? Maybe Nightmare..."

" **Objection!** "

We looked at the other voice in the room, one that we were so absorbed in talking about that we had forgotten she was right here, "That is enough." Woah. That look. It looks like... defeat. "You need not waste anymore time mulling over your theories. I will... tell you everything." Really?

I raised my hand and followed-up with a question, "Ummm, why the sudden cooperation?"

"Well, I... I... guess I have finally accepted it."

"Huh? Accepted what?"

"My... defeat."

! "What?"

"My defeat. A few years ago. When I fought against another to gain control over the sky. I've finally realized that I've lost. All those years... I plotted for revenge against her. And yet, when it all went to smoke, I guess I just couldn't let go of the past. I had waited, even after my defeat, for them to come back and finish me, and yet, you two are my only visitors."

"So what? You're just gonna give up?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Say what you will, but something inside of you, Sash, was it?"

"It's Hisashi."

"Yes. Hisashi. It is as you say. I am allowed telepathy and levitation. Using the former, I discovered that you seem to harbor similar feelings towards life. That you were treated unfairly. You were forced into the role of the villain." There was nothing I could say. It was the truth after all. "And yet, when you arrived here, I felt no sadness in your heart, neither did I find anger. Two very common emotions in my own. If I may, how? How are you so happy? How can you just let go of such hatred and sorrow?"

"... You are assuming I am free of such emotions, am I right? You think I have let go of my hatred and sorrow? Humph. Fine. I'll let you believe that. But I must warn you. Those problems must be dealt with. Otherwise, the consequences will haunt you and blah blah blah. Now, tell us the rest of that story." I went from serious to excited in a few words. She just looked at me incredulously, but dropped it after a while.

"Okay. Pay attention, the both of you. For this tale, filled with chaos and harmony, has only just begun.

* * *

 **Sorry. No ending news for now. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Fun fact: The last few paragraphs of this chapter was written out in the span of a few hours. From 3000 to 4000, because I had nothing else to do.**


	8. Professor Exposition! Or Professor-ess?

**READ THIS. WARNING AHEAD.**

 **Hey! You're still here! Thanks for still bearing with my story! You must really like it! Or you just have nothing else to do.**

 **I hope for the former.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **By the way though, the first few paragraphs explain the Elements of Harmony. If you've already got an idea of what those are, skip the first few paragraphs. Or maybe not. Up to you.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is probably the reason why it's rated M. Sexual content, y'know? Nothing too extreme, though. There's no sex. Yet. Juuuust some genitalia. You either jump ship now and avoid being offended by that, or keep going and either enjoy it or complain about something I warned you about.**

* * *

After the two wolves settled down, their acquaintance told her story. Everypony knew of the tale of Nightmare Moon; Princess Luna's jealousy, her transformation to Nightmare Moon, the battle between the two royal sisters, Nightmare's banishment to the moon, 1000 years of silence, her return, and her eventual defeat at the hands of the Elements of Harmony.

"Wait? What?! Hold on a second!"

Date: May 3rd, 2024

Time: 4:19 am, ET

Location: Castle of the Two Sisters

POV: Hisashi

"Are you telling me that you were beat by those ponies I met earlier?!"

"Oh. So you have met the Elements of Harmony?" She asked.

"Yes! And I highly doubt those girls were able to beat an entity that had the power to rival one of the strongest beings in this world! The tomboy, sure I can believe her. Maybe even the farm girl. But the rest of them just... unbelievable." I finished ranting. Those chicks wouldn't hurt a fly! Except for the former two.

Nightmare just shook her head, "You assume they fought using conventional weapons and magic, no?"

I was confused, "Well, yeah! Slapping a title like 'The Elements of Harmony' doesn't make anyone any stronger!"

"And that is where you are wrong."

"Huh?"

Nightmare looked around and saw a few stray rocks. She levitated 6 of them towards the circle we made for our conversation. "The Elements of Harmony are not just a title given to the defenders of Equestria. They also refer to supernatural artifacts that serve as the so-called weapons of the ponies you mentioned." The 6 rocks she took were in front of us when she began, "Each of the elements are a representation of an aspect of harmony." She lifted each rock as if they were the 'artifacts' themselves, "Honesty." One rock up. "Kindness." Another. "Laughter. Generosity. Loyalty." She kept going until one rock remained. Incidentally, the last rock was noticeably bigger than the rest. When it was lifted, "And finally, Magic. All six of these are wielded by the bearers of Harmony, ponies who possess the trait connected to that same artifact. For example, the Element of Honesty must be wielded by one who values the truth. One who accepts that despite being a bad thing at times, the truth is one of the most important facts of this world."

I took in all the new information, "So it's like a super weapon that relies on happy thoughts? Hmmm, I wonder how many wars they won with it..."

I heard a yawn and look to my side to see that Arbor was barely hanging on. "Yeah. I wonder."

"You okay there, bud? You look like you could use some rest."

He yawned a second time and his words resembled that of a drunkard after a night of partying. "Yeaaaah. I'm not used to being up this late."

I place my hand on his head and starting rubbing it, "You can sleep now if you want. I can still go on for a while so if you wanna rest, just say so. Besides, I don't think Nightmare would mind, would you?"

She shook her head, "I do not mind. If sleep is what you desire, you may rest. I may be sapient, but the fact that I am an illusion still stands. I have no need for the necessities that regular living beings require."

He looked at the both of us before his head dropped, "Okay. I think I'll just... close... my... eye..." It wasn't long before we heard snoring.

I turned to Nightmare to continue our discussion when I saw something weird, 'Did I...? Did I just see Nightmare try to hide... the faintest of smiles?' When she turned towards me, she had noticed my look. She must've caught on and continued rather hurriedly, "A-anyway! To answer your previous question, no. Absolutely no wars were ever won with the help of the Elements of Harmony. They are called so for a reason."

My eyes widened at my stupid mistake and my paw found its way onto my face, "Oh yeah, being used in a war would've, kinda, beat the purpose of them being called Elements of 'Harmony'."

Nightmare took the liberty to giggle at my mistake before resuming the explanation, "Of course. However, the Elements are still used as weapons, albeit as a last resort against major threats such as... myself and a few others such as an evil pony who hails from the Crystal Empire named King Sombra. Other than that, the Elements are usually just under safekeeping."

Major threats, huh? Maybe if all of them could be as reasonable as Nightmare, these ponies probably won't need those deus-ex-machinas they call 'Elements of Harmony'.

"Okay, now that you have an understanding of the weapons that defeated me, do you have any questions?"

I thought for a while, "Well, first of all, how do I know everything you just said is true? Call me paranoid but the way you just gave up all of that information, it just seemed waaaaaay too easy. Are you sure there isn't any catch to this? Something in return perhaps?"

At first, she looked at me, a blank stare painted her face. Her face slowly dropped, until her head looked down as if she was ashamed of something. "Hmph. Nothing gets past you, huh?" I knew it. "Fine. You win. I will tell you what you want to know." Gotcha.

I waited for something to happen, but after a few minutes, I started growing suspicious. She had not moved an inch from where she is. She hasn't even said anything.

I was about to say something when I suddenly felt something ram into me. I was breathless from the blow and looked up to see Nightmare, standing over my body. At this point, I thought she was gonna hurt me. Maybe even rape. But the look in her eyes said otherwise. She grabbed my shoulders and brought her face in close, "Please! End my suffering! I can't take it anymore!" At this point my breath has returned and I can start processing what I just heard. "My life has been a living Tartarus ever since I was separated from Luna. Ironic, considering the only reason why I survived being purged from the Elements was my will to live! So, please, for the love of Celestia, end my torture!" Everything was happening so fast. But from what I can gather, Nightmare my not be as much of a cool-headed person as I thought she was.

She was pacing around the area now, as if she was an employee waiting to be called for a salary review. Suddenly, her head snapped back to me, "You! You've proven yourself to be very knowledgable in this field of magic." And then, the 15-foot gap between us became 2. "You must know how to destroy me, right? Please? Please?!" The look in her eyes. It was... familiar. All too familiar. Instead of responding, my paw found its place at the back of her head. She went wide-eyed and froze.

"Stop it." Those two words were enough to drain the energy from her legs as she fell onto me and into one of my favorite things, a hug. We sat there for a while, trapped in each other's embrace, the only sound that could was Nightmare's own sobbing, and a few minutes after, my own laughter. When she looked up at me, her face was one to remember. Her tear-streaked face was a polar opposite to the menacing look she gave when we first arrived at this castle. Despite that, I started stroking her weird hair. Her sudden change in attitude caught me off guard at first, but the deja vu brought me back to my senses and my paw continued to flow through her starry hair.

I should've known. Her initial calm demeanor. The disappearance of her emotion at my suspicion. Her sudden breakdown. I've seen it all before.

"It's alright." I said as my thumb wiped across Nightmare's eyes, my fingers catching the feel of something wet. Her tears. Yup. It's gonna be a while. Not that I particularly mind. It feels... refreshing to be on the comforting side. It feels like I'm holding myself, except I'm not. I'm holding a feral pony. Which is what Nightmare Moon is despite all of the circumstances that point to her being some kind of heartless creature who wanted to watch the world freeze to death. A pony. A pony with feelings and emotions. And according to my previous observations, these ponies are much more fragile and sensitive than most folks back home. To be honest, I would have been surprised if Nightmare didn't admit she was crazy.

Eventually, I felt my eye lids falling. My arms, however, stayed put. I doubt my pillow minds, though. From what I'm hearing, her sobbing had turned into snoring. Well, another night down. What'll happen tomorrow? I dunno. But maybe... I can stop her from experiencing the same shit storm I had to deal with. Fuck knows no one wants to have to go through that shit.

Date: May 3rd, 2024

Time: 11:23 am, ET

Location: Castle of the Two Sisters

POV: Hisashi

 **(Okay. At this point, the _kinda_ sexual stuff happens. If you wanna skip that, Ctrl+F and look for "When Arbor disappeared". There should be no more _kinda_ pron there)**

Hmmmm...

It's okay... I'll be gentle...

It's my first time as well...

So it'll be a new experience for the both of us...

"Hisashi..." Unf...

"Hisashi..." Hmm?

"Sash!"

The sudden assault on my ears did not go unnoticed. "Ow... My fuckin' ears, what the fuck?" I looked around to see that we were still in the castle. Just on the floor near the throne and the window.

I stood up lazily and picked at my ears, "Arbor, would you mind explaining why you tried to rape my fucking eardrums?"

My anger switched to confusion when I saw his smug smirk, "Sure! But, while we're on the topic of 'fucking'... you seemed really interested with with our friend, Nightmare."

As I digested his words, I only realized what he meant when I felt that my pants were I little tighter than usual. "No... Don't tell me!"

My suspicions were confirmed when Arbor started thrusting his hips into the air. "Yup. You were really going at it. Are you really that horny? I mean, I would've expected someone like you to be sleazy as fuck..." I, however, was too busy to care as I was searching my pants to see if I had gone far into that hump session, only to find that I hadn't reach my peak; I had only started leaking. I reached out and I had only wrapped my fingers around it when a wave of pleasure coursed through me. I stifled a moan and instantly felt like my pants were on fire.

"Damn, I must be fucking pent up." Suddenly, I remembered I wasn't alone. I placed my member away and wiped my paw across my clothing. 'I'm gonna need to take care of that soon, otherwise today's gonna be hell.'

I turned back to Arbor, fully expecting to be laughed at, only to see that he was smiling, "What's that smile for?" I said.

He just waved his paw, "Oh, nothing. You know, if you need some alone time, I can give it to you. I know that's something you're gonna need to take care of."

I could only stare at him, "You're not gonna... I dunno? Ask questions? Laugh? Anything?"

He shook his head, "Nope. If you've got a problem to take care of, just say so. I'll understand. It's just one of the characteristics us peaceful Everfree creatures should have. Acceptance of others. Besides, you're the one with the dick." He laid down and spread eagle. I immediately turned away, hoping not to see what a penis looked like if it was made of wood. "I don't even have one." Wait, what?

My head snapped towards Arbor, only to see that he wasn't lying; no balls, no dick... not even a vagina just in the case I accidentally interpreted Arbor as a male when he was female. He had what I liked to call, a 'featureless crotch'. After his 'show', he stood back up. "If you're gonna do it, do it now. Before our host wakes up."

I was about to say something until, "Ughhh, what happened last night? Why are my nether regions... wet?" We turned our heads towards the voice. What met our sight was something that's becoming a habit of this world. Nightmare, on her back, hair everywhere, legs up high. Adorable. It brought a much needed smile to my face.

Nightmare righted herself and gave off a big yawn, after which her hair covered most, if not all, of her face. She looked like a teenager bregrudgingly waking up for another day of hel- I mean school. It's weird though. She seems so... normal. Like if this were to be one's first meeting with Nightmare, I'd bet they'd mistake her for a regular pony and not some world-ending threat. "Hey, NightNight. Good morning." Hehe. Irony.

She instantly jolted at my greeting, "You! So, I'm not...? And, so...? What happened last night?" She ended her random babbling by gripping her head.

I walked towards the disoriented pony and wrapped my arms around her, "Here. Remember what happened yet?"

I felt her hooves touch my arms as she returned the hug, "Oh! Ummm, yes. Right."

"Good. I'm not gonna believe that you just forgot about last night. I actually wanna talk to you about it later." I said, stroking her hair like I did last night.

At this point, Arbor had situated himself in front of us and has resort to laughing his ass off. "So! This is what I missed out on! No wonder why you were aching for a second round! You were drunk off of last night's fun!" As he continued to laugh, we quickly realized the implications of his words.

I was the first to try and defuse the situation, "It's not what it looks like! I swear! I promise nothing explicit happened last night! Honest!"

Afterwards, Nightmare stepped in, "If you are implying that Hisashi and I did what I think you are implying, it would be of your best interest to stop laughing."

His laughter soon died down, but he seemed to not take Night's threat too seriously. "Yeah, I know. Just poking some fun. But it sounds like you guys have some business to attend to. I'll leave for now." He started walking towards the exit but stopped once he reached the huge doorway, "Don't take too long, Sash. I'm getting hungry."

When Arbor disappeared, the two of us looked at each other. Which was really akward. I immediately stood up, trying to dispel the tension in the air, "Well, Night. C'mon. I wanna see the view from here." I speed-walked to the window behind the throne, sitting down when I reached it. Night appeared and sat down beside me soon after. "So... About last night."

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. "I... do not wish to speak about last night." Oh, wow! Where have I heard that before? Huuuuuuuuh?

I looked at her with my blankest stare, "Oh really? You don't want to talk about the fact that Ms. Calm and Dangerous has a problem concerning existentiality?" Is that a word? If not, that it is now. And if it doesn't mean what I think it means, then it means what I want to it mean now.

When silence was the only thing I heard... or didn't hear? I dunno. I heard nothing, that's that.

Anyway, I dropped the topic, "So... Me and Arbor are gonna have to leave soon. You sure you're gonna be alright here? Cause if you want, you can always come with us to our place."

She thought for a moment, "I really should not. Those ponies do not see me the way you and your friend does. They only regard me as a threat to their land. I will only cause trouble."

I rubbed her back gently, "Come oooon. Don't think that~! I'm sure if I explain they'll warm right up to you."

I couldn't hold back a smile when the face she replied with had 'Are you fucking kidding me?' written all over it, "Are you truly that naive, Hisashi? Do you truly think that those ponies would just become _friends_ with the likes of me?"

Tapping my chin in mock thought, my next response felt fitting, "Well, they made friends with a creature who's practically a mass murderer and a tyrant. All because he expressed genuine regret and disappointment in himself." I ruffled Night's hair until the only thing left of her head was her muzzle poking out of her hair, "Once again, I'll explain the situation. They even have a lie detector! Of sorts. You said it yourself. The Element of Honesty. Huh? Huh?" I kept poking her with my elbow until she finally responded.

"Hmmmmm, I do not know. But I shall consider it." Yay!

"Well, I'll wait on your decision then, Nightmare." I stood back up, "Until then." She stood up as well and we shared another hug.

"Goodbye... friend." Awww, if I had a heart, it'd be touched. I smiled and held on tighter, "Thank you."

Eventually, we parted and I left the castle feeling better than I have in a long time. Outside, I saw Arbor, eating something. "Hey! Arbor!" I shouted. He was quite a ways from the castle and was already in the forest. I was only able to see him with the light from where I was since no light exists in a closed canopy. Strange, though. The entire forest surrounds the castles yet no tree seems to want to grow tall enough to block anything, similar to the clearing where my home is. Just a hole in an ocean of green.

When I reached my friend, he was eating a... branch? "Oh hey, Sash. Told you I was hungry. I wasn't gonna wait for your sappy conversation to end so I went ahead with breakfast."

"Yeah, but... Why are you eating branches?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I had just realized the answer to my own question. That didn't stop Arbor from answering, though. "Well, us Timberwolves aren't limited to meat, y'know? We can eat plants too, trees being are favorite... for obvious reasons." After unnecessarily explaining his omnivorous habits, he continued eating.

"Well, mind passing me some?" Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Why do you want branches? You're not made of wood? You're not gonna be able digest that. It's just gonna come out the same way it came in." I smirked and brought my finger up to my forehead. All of the sudden, my finger spring forward and started wagging at my friend, "Do not underestimate me, my friend. My body has adapted over the years and has achieved the ability to digest and utilize cellulose. How you ask? Magic! Now hand me my branch!"

Arbor looked surprised, as if the wide eyes didn't give it away, "Uhh, okay? Here." I grabbed the branch he offered and ate it. Which took awhile since I had to bite the long thing into pieces. Nevertheless, I was satisfied afterwards.

After breakfast, we headed out. While on our walk, we greeted our friends a good morning when we passed them. Steven, Manny... Uhhhh... Actually, that's about it. Kinda sad.

Anyway, we arrived home and found something interesting waiting for us.

"What's this thing?" Arbor said, while sniffing a piece of paper we found in the cave.

"It looks like a note. Give it here." He handed (or pawed) me the note and I read it in my head, 'That way.' Then, next to the text was an arrow pointing back to the path we took. "Umm, okay... Arbor, you go ahead and rest up. I'll check this out." He nodded and went off on his own.

I followed the note after leaving my stuff back home and when I reached the path, another note was waiting for me at the intersection between the path to my place and the path to 'Ponyville'. Ugh. Such a weird taste in my mouth. I picked up the note and saw that it was practically a copy of the note I found earlier, only that the arrow pointed towards Ponyville.

I stared down the path and pondered. 'I am not about to walk into that place looking like I do now. Too much risk.' I thought for awhile and came to a decision.

I walked down the path, an anthropomorphic wolf cosplaying as Kenshi.

I exited the forest, wearing an illusion.

I took a second to look at my disguise. A grey pony with no additional features except for the sword on my back and the blindfold on my eyes. Just how I like it.

Wait a minute. Oh yeah! These guys have ass tattoos. If I'm gonna be inconspicuous, I'm gonna need one of those. But what would mine be?

I know!

A little bit of illusionary magic and BOOM! There's a bloody sword on both my ass cheeks.

Perfect. Now what exactly is waiting for me in this poorly named town?

I probably shouldn't worry too much. I mean, how much trouble can I get with a bunch of cute little ponies?

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed. Probably not. But hey! Look on the bright side!**

 **...**

 **Okay, so there is no bright side but still...**

 **Bye!**

 **Sorry if my writing sucks or has gotten worse or whatever. Got questions? Just ask. I'll answer to the best of my abilities.**


End file.
